Alianza de Protección Dimensional
by ElTomy
Summary: Un spin-off de la historia principal. Un joven descubre el poder de la llave-espada, es elegido para unirse a un extraño grupo con el fin de proteger el multiverso de la amenaza de la oscuridad. Algunos detalles de las historias o personajes que aparescan pueden ser modificada para la trama de la historia.
1. La aventura comienza

_Capitulo 1 _

_La aventura comienza_

Mi nombre es Kenic, soy el chico soñador con el sueño de tener una aventura y en esta historia mi sueño se cumplira, todo comienza en un dia cualquiera.

Yo estaba como siempre en la sombra de un arbol del parque, con una remera blanca con una chaqueta azul con dibujos de fuego y unos pantalones negros.

-Otra dia, y siempre la misma historia- Decia yo con una cara de aburrimiento.

Me levante del lugar donde estaba sentado y camine hacia casa.

-Quisiera algo mas emocionante o algo para variar- Susurre con mis manos apoyadas en mi nuca.

-¡Que alguien salve a mi hijo!- Grito una mujer desesperada no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Mire de donde provenia el grito, era una señora que pidia ayuda ya que su hijo iba a ser atropellado por un auto.

-¡Oh no!, ¡SAL DE AHÍ!- Grite mientras corria hacia ahí.

Se sintio todo en camara lenta como en una escena de pelicula, llegue a empujar al chico a fuera del peligro, pero bajo un costo recibi el impacto y con sus ultimos esfuerzos dije:

-Ya...ya es mi hora?, bueno...al menos morire como un heroe...- dije con mi ultimo aliento antes de cerrar los ojos.

Aparentemente parecia muerto (pero como soy el protagonista no puedo morir, sino no habria historia), entonces lo siguiente que vi es que estaba cayendo en el vacio, hasta que termine en una torre llena de vidrieras.

-Esto me va a doler- Mire y me prepare para recibir el impacto, pero alguna fuerza freno mi caida y me hizo caer bien.

-Bueno, menos mal que no me paso nada, ahora, ¿Donde estoy? ¿En el cielo? ¡JESUS!, O ¡DIOS! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAN!?

Sin señal alguna, pero de repente aparecio una especie de espada en el aire, con colores negra y blanca, toda la hoja era amplia y de color negra pero lineas blanca donde se encontraba el filo, a la punta de la hoja se encuntraba el logotipo del yin-yang, poseia una guarda con puntas que apuntaban de lado contrario la mitad para arriba de la punta era negra y la otra blanca, cada una se conectaba con otra un poco más inclinada (25° para ser precisos) del mismo color y diseño, estas con otras puntas que finalmente auntaban hacia abajo, la empuñadura era gris y al final de esta se conectaba con un llavero que al final tenia una decoración con el dibujo del yin-yang..

-¿De donde ha salido esa cosa?, meh... por lo menos estare entretenido durante un rato- dije con el menor interes de donde estaba o que hacia ahi.

Acto seguido tome el extraño objeto que se encontraba en el aire y empeze a contemplarla, luego escuche una voz que me llamaba como "el elegido", me sorprendi pero me limite a escucharla, cuando volvio el silencio se abrio una puerta.

La revise detenidamente y sin soltar la espada que encontre anteriormente intente abrirla, con un poco de esfuerzo lo logre y salio una poderosa luz, me tape los ojos y cruze la puerta sin saber lo que me esperaba adelante.


	2. Las Pruebas

_Capitulo 2 _

_Las Pruebas_

Cuando pase la puerta, me encontre en otra torre.

-¿Otra vez aquí?...no son muy originales...- dije con un poco de amargura.

de repente aparecen una criaturas negras con ojos amarillos.

-¿Pero que son esas cosa?-

-Son Sin-Corazón - dijo otra vez la voz.

-Dejame adivinar, uso esta cosa para vencerlos ¿cierto? - dije mientras me preparaba.

-Eeehhh...si...-admitio lo que dije.

-Espero saber usarla- pense mientras corria hacia la criatura.

Ataque a los Sin-Corazón y los derrote con un sablazo a cada uno aunque con movimientos tontos pero una victoria era una victoria.

-¡Pero que facil!, ¿No tienes algo mas dificil? – Dije mientras saboraba la victoria.

Aparece otra puerta, me acerque y dije.

-Hora del siguiente nivel-

Cruze la segunda puerta pero esta vez habia varias torres conectadas con un camino de cristal, y aparecieron mas enemigos de los cuales me tome mi tiempo de vencer, despeje de esa manera el camino hasta al ultima torre, al llegar disfrute otra vez la victoria, cuando hubo un temblor y aparece otro Sin-Corazón gigante.

-Oh, oh, ¡Mira que hora es!, me tengo que ir – dije sudando por los nervios y di media vuelta.

De pronto antes de llegar, el puente se cayo abajo, esto hizo que me desespere un poco, pero despues recobre el valor y se prepare para luchar, quize hacer el primer golpe, pero sin efecto, despues la bestia me ataco y con facilidad me tiro de la torre, por suerte clave mi espada en la pared de la torre para evitar la caida.

-Eso a estado cerca – Suspire al decirlo.

Intente subir cuando estaba en la orilla una desagradable sorpresa me esperaba, mi enemigo preparaba una bola de energia enorme, me prepare para lo que parecia mi perdicion, la criatura salto y toda la gravedad se invertio, no entendi que paso pero iba a caer al vacio si no hacia algo. En dos segundos pense detenida pero rapidamente lo que tenia que hacer, agarre mi espada y la lanze hacia la bola que me estaba a punto de lanzar. La bola de energia exploto y los dos volvimos a caer sobre la torre y la espada cayo al lado de mi cabeza, tome un respiro y luego me levante y recogi mi espada. El Sin-Corazón seguia inconsiente entonces prosedi con mi ataque a la cabeza del enemigo. Los daños provocaron que el Sin-Corazón recuperara la consiciencia y volviera a atacarme.

-Este tipo no muere con nada – dije con una cara de amargura.

-Usa la tecnica de la espada fugaz – decia la voz.

-¿Como lo hago? – dije.

-Concentra tu energia y luego liberala – explicaba la voz.

Afirme con la cabeza y luego cerre los ojos y concentre mi energia, al cabo de unos segundos la espada empezo a brillar del color de su filo, abri los ojos y me sorprendi acto seguido agite de arriba abajo y lanze un ataque de filo de energia a el Sin-Corazón, el choque de poderes fue tan fuerte que me lanzo al vacio.

-¡NNNOOO! – grite creyendo que solo se aproximaba el fin.


	3. APD

_Capitulo 3_

_A.P.D._

Como recordamos del ultimo capitulo yo habia caido a un vacio de oscuridad. O eso parecia...

-¿Donde estoy?– me preguntaba a mi mismo antes de abrir los ojos.

Al abrirlos vi a varias personas que me miraban sin razon aparente, la personas se sorprendieron, todos los presentes me miraban exepto un niño llorando en los brazos de su madre, esto hizo que entendiera la situacion, me levante lentamente por si tenia una herida, algunas personas me ayudaron a levantarme. Un señor me pregunto como se sentia, en vez de responder con palabras estire todo mi cuerpo, y al no sentir dolor relaje a algunos e impresiono a otros.

-Jovencito ¿Como hiciste para sobrevivir a ese gran golpe?– me pregunto el señor intrigado.

-No lo se, tal vez tengo un angel de la guardia je,je– dije con optimismo

-Lo... lo siento mucho– Me gritaba arrepentido el conductor

-no, pasa nada– Respondio el joven.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se fueron y todo volvio a la normalidad, excepto yo que quede parado en la esquina preguntandome de que se trataba ese sueño, en medio de mis conclusiones escuche la misma voz misteriosa de mi sueño que me llamaba, sin pensarlo dos veces segui la voz.

Cuando llege al origen del sonido vi lo que parecia un joven adulto de cabellera azul, portaba una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones amarillos, que me esperaba en el arbol en donde estaba sentado antes del asunto del incidente. Este individuo me señalo con un gesto para que se acercara, obedeci y se acerque un poco inseguro.

-¿Quien eres tu y que quieres?– pregunte con poca confianza.

-¿Asi agradeces mi ayuda despues de que ayude?– Me contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres? – respondí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, te ayude a vencer a ese Sin-Corazón – dijo.

Al escuchar esto entendi que no fue un sueño y me quede con los ojos bien abiertos acompañandolo con una cara de sorpresa, no me creia que todo eso realmente me habia pasado sin embargo cuando volvi en sí le pregunte:

-¿Todo eso fue real?– pregunte aun sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto!, me conecte mi corazón con el tuyo– Dijo orgulloso como si fuera una habilidad que solo pueda hacer aunque tambien me sorprendio pero no lo demostre tanto.

-¿Con mi corazón?– Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Si, es algo complicado de explicar-Respondio pero me sono más como un tipo de excusa.

-¿Qué era ese lugar donde me encontraba?-

-Es un mundo llamado "Descenso al corazón"– Respondio pero eso tampoco me sirvio de mucho.

-¿Descenso al corazón? Ahora si estoy confundido–

-No te preocupes por eso, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?– Contestaba ya preparado para todo aunque todavia no entendia para que era toda innecesaria conversación.

-Varias pero la que pregunte antes, ¿Quién eres y que quieres?-

-Jeje, ya estaba esperando esa pregunta. Dejame presentarme: Mi nombre es Akori y vengo para reclutarte a la A.P.D.– Tras responderme eso no sabia como sentirme no era algo que te ofrecen todos los dias.

-A.P.D.?–

-Alianza de Proteccion Dimensional–

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?–

-Sabia que no ibas a aceptar tan facilmente– Admitio y espere a que ocurriera lo peor.

Akori abrio la pantalla de un aparato que tenia en el brazo y toco unos cuantos botones, luego lo cerro y aparecio un portal al lado suyo, él me agarro del brazo y lo arrastra por la fuerza, aunque me resistia no pude soltarme, y pasamos por el portal.

Del otro lado vi un centro de mando y pude ver el paisaje de lo que podia ser el espacio.

-¿Estamos en el espacio?– Pregunte respirando al lado del vidrio de la ventana.

-¡Claro que no!, Este es el cruce interdimensional– Me dijo una voz misteriosa.

De repente cae una misteriosa figura negra atrás mio y me dio un susto de muerte pero al descrubir la figura tan solo vi un animal bipedo parlanchin.

-Ay que lindo gatito– Dije con un tono de ternura.

-Mira bien niño, soy un erizo no un gato– Grito al parecer habia tocado un punto sensible.

-Wow una mascota que habla– dijo sorprendido.

-¡NO!, SOY UN MIEMBRO DE LA ALIANZA– Gritaba más fuerte al parecer lo seguia ofendiendo.

-Ups, perdona, ¿Entonces cual es tu nombre?– Por como estaba su cara al parecer una disculpa no iba a ser suficiente.

-Es Slayer, Slayer the Hedgehog– Explico con un cambio de humor y una presentación.

Akori intervino y me explico lo que sucedia, y para que me necesitan. Ellos son un grupo encargados de defender las distintas dimensiones o mundos de los Sin-Corazón, pero según fuentes confiables una amenaza se acerca y necesitan a un guerrero de la luz para ayudarles.

Según Akori, yo es el elegido por la llave-espada "Igualdades Opuestas", la leyenda la describe como una llave-espada de gran poder que acabaria con la oscuridad o la luz dependiendo del juicio que haga su portador. Pero me dicen que necesita prepararme para cuando sea el momento.

-¿Y como hare semejante cosa?– Pregunte interesado.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabras– Me dijo Slayer.

-¿Ustedes creen que estare listo? Quiero decir, no se nada de combatir– Dije sintiendome un poco inutil.

-Para eso estoy yo, te entrenare y te enseñare todo lo que debas saber– Me dijo Akori lo que me dio un poco de esperanza.

-¡Ok!– Dije con los animos recobrados.

-Sigueme- Contesto Akori.

Me llevo a hacer un tour de toda la nave, me mostro las habitaciones para los miembros, el laboratorio, un taller, sala de controles y muchos lugares más de la nave que no son necesarios mencionar, hasta entrar en una habitación toda blanca, mire a los lados tampoco habia nada.

-¿Para que estamos aquí?– Pregunte sin encontrarme una respuesta por mi cuenta..

-Para tu entrenamiento– dijo Akori haciendose sonar los nudillos y eso provoco que tragara saliva.


	4. La primera misión

_Capitulo 4 _

_La primera mision_

En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos con que conoci a Akori, miembro de la A.P.D., y me llevo a su base y ahora empezare mi entrenamiento.

-¿Y que vamos a entrenar aquí?– Pregunte intrigado.

-Antes que nada convoca tu llave-espada– ordeno Akori.

-Eehh... ¿cómo hago eso?– Pregunte mas confundido que antes.

Akori suspiro y me dijo que concentre mi energia en mi mano, le obedeci, concentre mi energia y sucedió como me dijo y asi empezo mi entrenamiento, Akori volvio a tocar unas cosas en el aparato que tenia en el brazo y aparecieron dos Sin-Corazón, me sorprendi al verlos, Akori le explico que eras virtuales formados por la camara en la cual se encontraban, me alivio y pero igual me prepare para un combate serio.

Al cabo de dos horas aprendi lo basico del arte de la espada, pero reconoci que todavia me quedaba un largo camino para ser un maestro de la llave-espada.

-Uufff, eso es lo que llamo un entrenamiento– Dije sudando mientras me estiraba un poco.

-Pero esto es solo el comienzo, practicaras todos los dias– Me dijo Akori lo cual me dio un pequeño estado de shock, no creo acostrumbrarme a esta rutina por lo menos ahora no.

-Pero ahora puedes descansar en tu cuarto, dejame que te enseñe el camino– dijo Akori

Akori como dijo me mostro el camino y me llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones que vi en el tour, al llegar, lo inpesccione un poco, y luego le pregunte unas cosas.

-Ustedes son todos los miembros de la A.P.D.?– Pregunte.

-No, algunos miembros se encargan de proteger sus mundos de origen, solo algunos como nosotros podemos viajar libremente entre otros mundos– Dijo.

-Ok, otra pregunta, explicame mas sobre mi llave-espada–

-Bueno por lo que tengo entendido, la llave-espada es una rara arma que se divide en dos tipos, las llaves de luz las cuales abren y sellan cualquier cerradura como es en tu caso y el otro caso son las llaves de oscuridad las cuales poseen la capacidad de abrir los corazones de las personas, y también liberar la oscuridad que reside en ellos- Me explico.

-Bueno, pero ¿de donde se originaron los Sin-Corazón?-

-En pocas palabras, son criaturas que nacen de la profundidades de cada corazón, es decir, cuando una persona sucumbe a la oscuridad nace un Sin-Corazón-

-Ahh..., bueno por el momento eso es todo-

Le agradeci y aconsejo que descansara ya que mañana tendria mi primera misión , no costo notar mi cara de emocionado, me acoste y no tarde en dormirme ya estaba bastante agotado por el entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente me levante entusciasmado y me preparo para mi primera mision, al cabo de unos minutos termino y se dirigio al centro de operaciones, que era lo primero que habia visto de la nave incluyendo el oscuro paisaje espacial de fondo, encontre a Akori usando algunas computadoras de la nave y a Slayer descansando en un asiento, me prepare otra vez para la misión, Akori al verme se acerco y con una sonrisa marcada en su cara me entrego el mismo aparato que usaba él en su brazo, un D-Terminal, el portador de la llave lo miraba como un bebe con un nuevo juegute.

Akorime explico con más detalles que esta era la herramienta más importante funciona como comunicador pero lo más importante era que podia escanear cualquier objeto con su escaner y podia reproducir una copia solida todas las veces que quieras, algo muy util si me preguntan.

-Bueno eso todo lo que debes saber– Me dijo Akori.

-¿Lo captas?*- Dijo Slayer tocandose la cabeza, no entendi porque lo hizo sera alguna expresion que, por lo menos yo, desconosco.

Sin más preambulo, Slayer toco algunos botones en su D-Terminal, y se abrio un portal frente nosotros, a pesar de haber cruzado uno anteriormete seguia teniendo nervios, trague saliva pero pase el portal.

Cuando pase podia ver un paisaje natural inolvidable, casi magico, podia ver unos bosques al oeste, una cadena montañosa al norte, al sur se encontraba un rio que se podia contemplar un pequeño arcoiris que se formaba con el reflejo del sol, Slayer me saco de mis fantasias y me señalo al este donde se podia ver un pequeño hilo de humo a lo lejos, por logica deduje que habia un pueblo.

-Hay que evitar que los Sin-Corazón destruyan el pueblo, ¡muevanse!- ordeno Akori.

Mis compañeros pudierón alcanzar una gran velocidad en poco tiempo, yo con mi poca experiencia apenas podia alcanzarlos, el erizo al verme freno un poco me agarro por el brazo y me llevo a toda velocidad, casi muero del infarto por ese viaje.

Tras haber recorrido unos pocos kilometros podiamos ver la aldea, note que sus habitantes eran del mismo estilo que Slayer pero con otras especies y eran asustados por los Sin-Corazón, contemplamos la escena en un pequeño risco no muy a lo lejos preparandonos para entrar en accion.

-Al parecer ya tenemos trabajo– Dijo el erizo con entuciasmo.

-Primero formemos un plan- Sugirio mi maestro.

-No es necesario, tan solo aplastemos, ¡vamos!- El erizo salto de risco y se mando de frente contra los demas.

-No entiendo a veces como los aguanto- Comento molesto.

Me quede callado porque no estaba acostrumbrado a estas charlas de equipo, tras esto nos lanzamos a la batalla, invoque mi llave-espada y puse a prueba mi aprendisaje y me tire, casi literal, sobre los Sin-Corazón y los corte con ataques un poco tontos debido a mi poca experiencia. Me alegre al vencerlos pero de repente iba a ser atacado por uno de ellos, pero antes de que lo consiguiera escuche "¡CHAOS SPEAR!" y fue atravesado por un rayo de luz y que se estrello en un arbol.

-¡No bajes la guardia chico!- Dijo el erizo con una risa presumida.

De pronto algunos tiraron bolas de energia, lo atacarón y tiraron al suelo, luego subieron encima de él.

-¿Que paso con "no bajes la guardia"?– aproveche y me burle de él.

-Ahora no estoy de humor– Contesto aunque no se veia preocupado.

Akori elimino a los enemigos que tenia nuestro compañero con una patada veloz, y los lanzo a otro grupo de enemigos.

-Wow, debiste haber eliminado 7- dije impresionado.

-Pero todavia te faltan siete, ¡Siete mil!- dijo el erizo mientras se levantaban.

Los tres heroes se quedarón rodeados de enemigos.

-¿Algun plan cerebrito?- Dijo Slayer.

-¿Que te pasa Slay? ¿Ahora quieres escucharlo? Pense que te gustaba los desafios– dijo Akori.

-No te discutire eso– Contesto el erizo dibujando una sonrisa y una mirada competidora en su rostro.

Los enemigos se preparaban para el ataque, pero alrededor de nosotros se formo un tornado, un tornado azul para ser más especifico. Los enemigos salen volando al igual que nosotros y fuimos lanzados para cualquier otro lado.

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: Ya terminamos la misión ¿Ahora qué?**

**Akori: Seguiremos con tu entrenamiento claro**

**Slayer: ¡Muestrame lo que vales chico!**

**Kenic: Proximo capitulo: "Entrenamiento", ¡Nos vemos!**

*** Para los fans de kingdom hearts lo que Slayer dijo fue la celebre frase de Axel de la organización XIII.**


	5. Entrenamiento

_Capitulo 5_

_Entrenamiento_

Sali volando y me estrelle con un arbol en la cara y me dejo incosiente, despues de unos minutos me recupere y vi que Slayer me intentaba despertar, el erizo se alegro un poco, y miro hacia el frente y vi a Akori y otra criatura, que al parecer era un erizo al igual que Slayer de pelaje totalmente azul, su pecho y parte de estomago no tenia ni un pelo, sus ojos eran verdes claros, portaba unos zapatos deportivos rojos con con una cinta blanca y una ebilla dorada, se daban la mano como dos buenos amigos que no se ven hace tiempo, me levante y el erizo azul se acerco y surgio lo siguiente:

-¿Estas bien chico?, te diste una buena paliza contra ese arbol– Me dijo con un tono un poco preocupado.

-Eh..., si supongo, ¿Quien eres? -

No se si sera pariente de Slayer (ya que tienen un parecido) pero el erizo dio una vuelta de 360° levanto su mano derecha hasta su pecho y su pulgar en alto y guiño un ojo.

-Mi nombre es Sonic, ¡Sonic the Hedgehog!- Dijo orgulloso.

-Eh, yo soy Kenic Miyura– Dije mientras se le caia una gota.

Akori al ver mi expresion quizo hace una presentacion más apliada, al parecer Sonic es un joven erizo que se encarga de proteger esta tierra de un malvado llamado el Dr. Eggman, quien quiere conquistar Mobius, el mundo de donde estamos.

-Akori lo has hecho demasido formal, yo tan solo hago lo que creo que es correcto– dijo con un tono modesto. -Ademas te olvidaste de los más importante-

-¿Y qué es exactamente?- Pregunte.

-¡Soy la criatura mas rapida del mundo!-

Lo mire con desconfianza, ademas vi la expresion de Slayer se podia sentir que el no estaba de acuerdo pero no le di demasiada importancia, el erizo vio mi cara solo se limito a suspirar, entonces se acerco al arbol con el que me estrelle y le dio un ligero golpe e hizo que se cayera una manzana, la agarro y la paso a mis manos.

-Intenta darle mordida, pero yo intentare sacartela desde aqui– Y se alejo una gran distancia.

"Demasiado facil" pense pero como dijo Sonic, al intento de morder la manzana, desaparecio de mi mano y mis dientes chocaron bruscamente entre ellos causando que grite de dolor.

"¿Qué pasa?" me dijo el erizo, quien comia la manzana de la victoria. Akori noto mi enojo mientras me agarraba la boca por el dolor, para evitar que ese sentimiento se manifestara invento una excusa de conversación.

-Y dime, ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?- Pregunto el peliazul.

-Ya me conoces, nunca me matengo en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo– dijo mientras levantaba su brazo y su pulgar- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aqui? ¿Entrenando al novato?-

-¡Oye!- dije.

-Pues sí, y de paso dejamos que haga la mayor parte del trabajo sucio- dijo Slayer y recien entendi porque yo derrotaba más que ellos, pobre de mi se aprovechan de mi inexperiencia.

Sonic les invito a reunirse con los demas como en los viejos tiempos, pero Akori explico que teniamos todavia trabajo por hacer, "¿Qué se le va a hacer?" respondio el erizo azul con un suspiro y con un rapido saludo desaparecio de la vista de nosotros.

-Bueno ahora podremos continuar con tu entrenamiento- Dijo el cerebro del grupo.

-Ok, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¿Puedes ver el bosque de ahi?- Señalo el erizo por el camino donde vinierón los Sin-Corazón.

-Debes correr lo mas rapido que puedas hasta alli-

-Esta bien...- Dije como si no tuviera otra opcion y no la tenia.

Empeze a correr a todo lo que daba aunque dudaba si podia llegar a la meta debido a que me agote con la pelea de antes, intentaba esforzarme pero no me quedaba mucha energia ademas el bosque quedaba casi fuera de vista y eso no me daba muchas esperanzas. De repente aparecierón Akori y Slayer a mis lados, corriendo como si nada y se podia notar que ellos no se estaban esforzando en lo más minimo.

-Vamos, ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Me dijo Slayer provocandome para que pudiera sacar más energia.

Me esforzaba todo lo que podia pero no ser parecia suficiente. Ya de tarde y los tres ya estabamos en medio del bosque, Slayer y Akori miraban a mi tirado en el suelo con mi cuerpo todo exhausto, no era para menos no estaba acostumbrado a exigirle tanto a mi cuerpo pero esa no era excusa sabiendo la tarea que tenia cargando sobre mis hombros.

Cuando me recupere Akori dejo salir una sonrisa, "Es hora del siguiente ejercicio". Nosotros estabamos sentados en el suelo para seguir con el entrenamiento, Slayer se habia ido a caminar un poco ya que no le interesaba.

Este ejercicio se trataba del uso de la energia, ki, chacka, chi o cualquier terminos. Ademas de la fuerza bruta, existen infinidad de tecnicas o habilidades que podria aprender en un futuro en alguna de sus aventuras, bueno eso es lo que entendi.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- Pregunte Kenic.

-Bueno ya que posees la llave-espada, la forma mas sencilla seria materializar la magia a través de esta. Para empezar invoca tu llave y tiene que decir el nombre del hechizo, por ejemplo "pyro"- Explico Akori.

-¿Asi? ¡PYRO!-

Un gran brillo se mostro desde la punta de la llave-espada, ambos cerramos los ojos debido a la potente luz, al desaparecer el brillo ambos quedamos perplejos al ver que no se trataba de una simple llama sino un pequeño fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para encender una vela.

-Vamos no te desanimes- Tratando de animarme ya que estaba muy decaido.

-Soy patetico...-

-Probemos con otro ejercicio...-

Pasamos toda la tarde entrenando mis habilidades latentes, entre los ejercicios estaban como manejar mejor la energia, controlarla para que nuestros enemigos no la notaran, como consecuencia practicamos otra vez el hechizo pyro esta vez podia generar una flama normal pero no podia lanzarla sin embargo me motivo a seguir entrenando, luego me enseño distintas posiciones de manos conocidas como "sellos".

-Repiteme ¿para quieres que me aprenda esto?-

-Más adelante te seran de mucha ayuda- El peliazul sonrio ansioso imaginando de lo que llegaria a ser capaz pero yo lo miraba un poco asustado.

-Bueno un ejercicio más y terminamos por hoy- Me dijo eso me alivio bastante. -Te enseñare a caminar por los arboles-

-¡¿Como los ninjas?!- dije emocionado.

-Exactamente- eso me hizo emocionarme más.

Bueno Akori me explico dos detalles que debo saber para hacerlo: Necesito concentrar mi energia en la punta de mis pies; tiene que ser suficiente como para que la fuerza que provoque me ahdiera al arbol en el caso contrario perdere la energia acumulada y me caere. Me explico que puede costarme un poco porque los pies es el lugar más dificil de concentrar energia.

-Toma este kunai, marca el sitio hasta donde llegues- Y me paso el pequeño cuchillo en forma de romboide.

Al primer intento corria hacia el arbol, me cai a dar los primero tres pasos, Akori miro a otro lado para disimular que no lo habia visto. Segui intentando hasta que anochecio, Slayer volvio con algunas cuantas ramas para poder encender fuego, yo segui mirando de frente el arbol y antes de continuar Akori me agarra del hombro y me pidio que lo ayude con el fuego, yo me acerque y con mi llave-espada y mi nuevo hechizo encendi el fuego.

-¡Muy bien!, Usar tus habilidades en estas situaciones, te servira para mejorar- Me felicito Akori.

-Ten, toma un poco de agua, debes estar cansado del entrenamiento- Dijo el erizo.

-Gra..gracias- Él solo miro para otro lado, no parecia de las personas que demuestran mucho sus sentimientos, pero de cualquier manera ya me empezaba a caer mejor.

La noche siguio tranquila, seguimos charlando sobre como me iba adaptando a esto, le pregunte a mi maestro que otras cosas iban a aprender, mi emociono la respuesta me menciono tantas cosas (que no dire para no arruinar nada), El erizo se rio ligeramente por mi cara de emocion mientras cenaba una manzana que no se donde la saco pero nos paso otras para nosotros.

Antes de dormirme al lado del fuego vi la expresion de orgullo de Akori mirando el arbol llene de cortes, como un tipico padre orgulloso de su hijo, despues de eso ya no recuerdo más, supongo que me habre quedado dormido.

-No es tan talentoso como el anterior, pero tiene un gran potencial oculto- Dijo Slayer.

-Si, lo se, pero esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él- Respondio Akori.

**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: Oye ¿Qué es eso?**

**Slayer: No puede ser... ¿Una Chaos Esmerald?**

**Kenic: Slayer ¿Estas bien?**

**Dr. Eggman: Jojojo, miren que tenemos aqui, un niño y el hermano del difunto**

**Kenic: ¿Difunto?**

**Slayer: Proximo capitulo: "¡Problemas!, Dr. Eggman!, ¡no permitire que hables mal de mi hermano!**


	6. ¡Problemas!, Dr Eggman ataca

_Capitulo 6_

_¡Problemas!, Dr. Eggman ataca_

Para cuando Akori desperto me encontro con el arbol lleno de cortes, tenia una cara de asombrado parecia que era mi primer trabajo bien hecho.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- Me pregunto Akori todavia impresionado.

-Claro, pudo resolverlo sin problemas-

La voz vino de Slayer que habia dormido arriba de la rama de un arbol, pero ni yo me di cuenta que ya estaba despierto igual si me hubiera dado cuenta tal vez no lo hubiera hecho bien por los nervios.

Ya con esto me evite el calentamiento, el erizo bajo del arbol y envio un gesto de que lo siga, mire Akori y me hizo señal de estar de acuerdo.

Camine con mi compañero por un rato entre medio del bosque, estabamos los dos callados asi que solo miraba como los rayos del amanecer pasaban entre las ramas, una vista inspiradora. Cuando estaba justo por romper el hielo mi compañero hablo.

-Bueno con esto sera suficiente- Él freno y me miro.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?- Me cruze de brazos y levante una ceja.

-Ahora que sabes como subir a los arboles es hora de perfeccionarlo- Me sonrio.

Para mi asombro salto arriba de un arbol como si nada, "Vamos" me dijo, yo obedeci y subi al arbol con mi nueva tecnica, mire para abajo y trague saliva no porque tuviera miedo a las alturas sino por la sonrisa de psicopata suicida que tenia en su rostro el sujeto a mi lado.

-Hagamos una carrera- Dijo preparandose.

-¿¡Qué estas loco!? Terminare destrozado contra el suelo- Dije asustado mientras miraba el suelo otra vez.

-Quiero ver hasta donde llegan tus habilidades, ademas para evitar caerte tendras que esforzarte más- Y empezo a saltar.

-Eso me reanima- Dije con sarcasmo.

Respire profundamente y me impulse con el lado lateral de la rama y empeze a saltar, mi niveles de adrenalina estaban al 200%, sera suerte o habilidad pero llegue a la otra rama del arbol, con el impulso salte a la otra y asi hasta alcanzar a mi compañero que me esperaba adelante, lo pase de largo y él me siguio.

-¿Te diviertes?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa, era facil notar esa cara un poco más y me daba un infarto por la emoción.

-¡Wuuuhh!, ¡Siii!- Me sentia realmente vivo no podia creer lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, hora frena-

-Uh?- Medio un pequeño estado de shock, ¿como hacia para frenar ahora?.

-Vamos frena, ya nos alejamos mucho de Akori.

Intente frenar pero accidentalmente pise mal y me choque contra la rama del arbol dandome en el estomago, perdi el aliento instantaneamente y casi caigo inconscientemente hacia el suelo, pero algo de agarro de mi pantalon y lo evito, ¿Se imaginan quien pudo ser?, así es me salvo Superman..., bueno solo bromeaba, fue el Slayer quien detuvo mi caida.

-Eso debio haberte dolido- Me dijo sin soltarme y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro, casi pierdo la conciencia por el golpe- Dije con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno, no le vayamos a contar esto Akori que nos mata ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Ok!- Yo acepte porque sabia que la caida no me mataba Akori lo iba a hacer. -Oye ¿Qué es eso que hay abajo?- Dije señalando a algo que reflejaba la luz del sol.

-Vayamos a ver-

Todavia no entendi como me bajo, solo se que casi me aplasto contra el piso, no se entonces porque me ayudo si va a hacer el trabajo por su parte. Luego sin saber porque solo me solto y me di un pequeño golpe contra el suelo, cuando cai mire a mi compañero para darle una pequeña queja vi que tenia una cara de sorpresa con un toque de miedo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Camino lentamente y tomo lo que habia visto desde el arbol, una esmeralda de color verde, me acerque a él y tenia la cara como de haber encontrado un tesoro en medio de la selva de concreto conocida como Nueva York. "Aun existen" susurro, no entendia que significado tenia esa esmeralda para mi compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien Slay?-

-Esta esmeralda es el unico recuerdo que tenia de mi hermano- Respondio sin sacar la mirada de la esmeralda.

-Pobresito, perdio a su hermano, jajaja, no conocia tu lado sentimental ¡Slayer the Hedgehog!- Se escucho una voz y a la vez unos motores.

Miramos al cielo y vimos una pequeña nave piloteada por un hombre alto y un poco gordo vestido, calvo, con unos pequeños lentes oscuro y un GRAN bigote que casi alcanzaba el ancho de su cuerpo, venia vestido con un traje rojo con 4 boches dorados y unos pantalones negros. "Eggman" grito mi desanimado compañero.

-¿Quien es el nuevo?, ¿tu asistente personal?- Dijo en tono burlon.

-¡Soy Kenic, portador de la llave-espada! ¿Quien te crees que eres?- Le dije apuntandole con mi arma.

-Que descortes soy, yo soy el Dr. Eggman, el futuro gobernante de esta tierra y veo que tienen algo que es mio- Y señalo la esmeralda.

-Asi que ese es el tipo del que escuche- Pense.

-Jamas te dare la esmeralda, es el unico recuerdo que tengo de mi hermano- Dijo Slayer y guardo la esmeralda en quien sabe donde.

-¿Tu hermano? Ah si, el erizo arrogante quien diria que se convertiria en un heroe- Dijo con sarcasmo y nostalgia. -De cualquier manera devuelveme la Chaos Esmerald-

-¡Jamas!- Grito Slayer.

Entonces Eggman hizo un chasquido con los dedos y aparecierón varios robots alrededor, eran pequeñas naves con armas, ellos nos atacarón y tuvimos que pelear, convoque mi arma y empeze a atacar a los robots, Slayer se hace asi mismo un proyectil y se lanza a los robots destuyendo uno por uno, Eggman se veia tranquilo, toco un botón y alrededor aparecierón más robots pero estos tenian forma de caballeros.

-¡Comtemplen mi ejercito de Egg-knight!- Dijo orgulloso.

-¿Egg... knight?- Pregunte dudando del diseño del nombre.

-Si... siempre agrega el termino "egg" a su inventos-

El enemigo se enojo por el insulto a su "creatividad" y le dio la orden de atacar sus subditos robots y empezamos la segunda ronda, un rato despues choque espalda con espalda con Slayer, empezamos a canzarnos habia demasiada chatarra para tirar, nos rodearón y intentamos defender como pudimos.

-Bueno parece que no tengo otra salida- Dijo Slayer sacando la esmeralda.

Pero antes de que algo ocurrio "¡_Patada Ignea_!" se escucho y 3 robots explotarón, para asombro nuestro el que nos salvo no era nada mas ni nada menos que Akori y nos dejo un espacio y tiempo para escapar de la ronda, ahora estabamos cara a cara con el enemigo.

-Oye Kenic, ¿quieres aprender un nuevo hechizo?- Me pregunto el peli azul sin sacar los ojos del enemigo.

-Soy todo oidos- En eso Akori mi susurro algo en el oido lo cual creo una sonrisa en mi cara.

Akori tambien le hizo unas señas al erizo que este entendio, nos preparamos para lanzar un ataque, los robots corrian hasta nosotros para atravesarnos con sus espadas pero nosotros no podemos dejarlos ¿No?. Akori hizo unas posiciones con sus manos creando en esta una bola de electricidad, Slayer puso su brazo izquierdo firme en diagonal concentrando energia en el brazo lista para ser lanzada y yo tambien hacia algo, prepare energia en mi espada y luego la lanze en una rafaga de relampagos diciendo el nombre del hechizo.

-¡_Electro_!- Y lanze los relampagos.

-¡_Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego_!- Y luego de hacer una cuantas posiciones de manos escupio fuego de la boca

-¡_Chaos Spear_!- y lanzo una rafaga de energia.

Los tres ataques colisionarón contra los robots derrotandolos a todos, el doctor quedo sorprendido pero frustrado por su derrota.

-Tuvierón suerte esta vez pero la proxima me vengare- Y se alejo con su nave como un cobarde.

-¡Vete y no vuelvas!- Suena vergonzoso pero me sentia como un niño jugando al heroe diciendo eso.

La tranquilidad volvio al bosque.

-¿Como nos encontraste?- Pregunte.

-Rastree la señal de sus D-Terminal, ahora entiendo porque se tardarón-

-No fue la unica razón...- Akori lo miro con duda y saco la esmeralda, Akori tambien vio con asombro la preciosa gema.

-Pero pense que...- Él no termino la frase Slayer solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Yo los mire con los brazos cruzados, no entendia porque esa cosa era tan importante para ellos, por lo menos para Slayer se que era un recuerdo de su hermano pero algo me decia que habia algo más mi curiosidad aumentaba, sabia que no me lo dirian asi que tarde o temprano les preguntare sobre aquel oscuro pasado que esconde Slayer.

**ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: ¿A donde iremos ahora?**

**Akori: A ver a unos amigos y seguir tu entrenamiento**

**Slayer: Presta atención tal vez aprendas algo**

**Kenic: ¿Qué insinuas?**

**Akori: Proximo capitulo: "Entrenamiento al estilo ninja". Nos vemos luego**


	7. Entrenamiento al estilo ninja

_Capitulo 7:_

_Entrenamiento al estilo ninja_

Despues de lo de ayer decidimos volver a la base para recuperar la energia para evitarnos más incovenientes, bueno ya era de tarde segun la hora de la D-Terminal porque si me basaba por lo que veia por los vidrios de la nave parecia que pasabamos por los 6 meses de noche como los polos. Me dirigi a la sala de descanso, era bastante grande y al igual que la nave estaba diseñada para más personas, encontre a mis dos compañeros ahi por un lado Slayer seguia mirando la esmeralda con nostalgia y Akori estaba sentado en un sillon mientras leia una novela que, segun él, era conocida pero no recuerdo bien su nombre era Harry algo pero no me importo mucho.

-Akori...- Lo llame y me sente a su lado.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?- me respondio sin sacar las vista en lo que hacia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Me senti como un niño aburrido al decir eso pero por dentro me sentia asi.

-Por ahora no tenemos nada que hacer-

-¿Como qué por ahora?-

-Si, arregle con un amigo mio para poder proseguir con tu entrenamiento, estoy esperando para que me confirme- Justo su D-Terminal sono, él cerro su libro y lo acomodo en una estanteria y miro lo que habia recibido, luego se acerco a mi y me dijo "Es hora de entrenar", lo saque de su mundo a mi otro compañero preguntandole si venia pero me nego la cabeza, Akori me dijo que no me preocupara por él pero igual no podia evitar hacerlo.

Despues de pasar el portal creado por Akori llegamos a la entrada de una aldea, sus puertas eran enormes y formaban parte de una gran muralla, solo pensaba una cosa... ¿Como diablos movian estas cosas?.

-Vamos quiero que conoscas a unos amigos- Lo segui con una sonrisa.

Un poco despues de entrar pude notar que a la otra punta de la montaña habia una montaña con las esculturas de 5 cabezas, Akori me explico que se trataban de los 5 Hokages que dirigierón esta aldea conocida como Konoha y ahora mismo ibamos a ver una, caminamos por la calle principal hasta encontrarnos con una torre de color rojo. Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación principal, sin olvidar los modales Akori toco la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡Pase!- Grito una voz del otro lado, yo tragaba saliva. Iba a conocer a la persona más fuerte de la aldea y nos llevaba ni 5 minutos en este mundo.

-Tsunade, tan gritona como siempre- Dijo en un tono burlón.

Al verse las caras mostraban un sentimiento de felicidad, la hokage era una mujer rubia de ojos marrones, portando una chaqueta verde, al lado estaba otra chica más joven que la hokage era de pelo y ojos oscuros, su ropa era del mismo color y llevaba un cerdo en sus brazos llevaba un collar de perlas y un jersey rojo.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aqui despues de tanto tiempo?- Pregunto la hokage.

-¿Uno no pueder ir a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando?- Dijo en tono de chiste.

-Ni tú te lo crees, siempre estas trabajando en tu alianza jajaja-

-Es un trabajo duro a veces, pero vale la pena-

-Si tu lo dices..., oye ¿Quien es el joven muchacho que te acompaña?-

-Oh lo siento casi lo olvido, su nombre es Kenic, portador de la llave-espada y mi nuevo aprendiz-

-Es un placer conocerla... ¿Señora Hokage?- No sabia que otra cosa decir.

-Que niño tan encantador, mi nombre es Tsunade y si soy la hokage de Konoha como ya sabras-

-Wow, otro portador de la llave, que suerte tienes Akori- Debido al comentario Akori miro hacia el suelo y Tsunade le dio una mirada de asesino a su asistente causando que el cerdito dijera "¡OINK!" .

-¿Otro portador?- Pense no tenia idea de que existin otros, entonces mi poder no es del todo unico.

-Vamos Akori, ahora dime para que vinierón- Mi compañero recupero su animo "Eso fue rapido" pense.

-Bueno, como Kenic aun esta en la etapa de entrenamiento tal vez podrian darme una mano y enseñarles alguna tecnicas basicas, ¿Iruka, Kakashi o Yamato estan disponibles?-

-Yamato se fue hace un rato a hacer una mision con el equipo 7 no creo que lo vayas a ver hoy, supongo que esta libre hoy, pero me aviso de tu llegada y que vayas con Iruka para te ayude a entrenarlo-

Si ella ya sabia todo esto porque perdimos 30 minutos en una conversación innecesaria cuando deberia ya estar entrenando, nos despidimos de ella y salimos del edificio. Caminamos un poco más por la aldea hasta encontrarnos con una especie de escuela, me di cuenta porque todos los niños estaban saliendo con sus mochilas contentos.

-¿Aqui voy a entrenar?-

-Si, esta es la academia ninja de Konoha, te voy a dejar con Iruka y quiero que le hagas caso a todo lo que te diga ¿Entendido?- Yo me puse firme y duro como un soldado y con la mano sobre la frente.

-Pero mientras ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-

-Tengo lugares que ir y personas a quien visitar-

-Se va a ir perder el tiempo- Pense.

Me llevo dentro de la academia y luego dentro de un salón ahi encontramos al maestro Iruka quien escribia unas cosas, Akori golpeo la puerta abierta para se percataran de nuestra presencia, Iruka nos vio y nos saludo alegremente, tenia todo el pelo agarrado por detras de su cabeza, portaba un traje azul oscuro y un chaleco verde, Akori me explico que era el traje que usaban todos los los ninjas con el rango "Jounin" y yo que pensaba que eran parte de una secta religiosa...

-Akori, ¡Cuanto tiempo amigo mio!- Dandole un apretón de mano.

-Si bastante, ¿Como has estado?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, peleando con los niños para que te presten un poco de atención-

-Jeje, bueno hay que recordar que son menores y no son concientes de sus actos-

-Si lo se, bueno este joven es Kenic ¿No?- Dijo dandome un apreton de mano.

-¡Bingo!, ese soy yo-

-Perdona por las molestias, pero quiero que aprenda todas las tecnicas basicas de parte de un jounin oficial de la aldea-

-Si lo dices asi no me voy a negar jaja, pero no te preocupes estoy acostrumbrado a estar con los jovenes-

Aun disculpandose por las molestias Akori se retiro del salón y me dejo con Iruka el cual me pregunto "¿Estas listo?" y le respondi afirmando con la cabeza.

Fuimos al patio de la academia para empezar, me explico que las habilidades de un ninja se dividen en tres sectores: Taijutsu, el combate cuaerpo a cuerpo; Ninjutsu, es el uso de tecnicas de los ninja que consume chacka; por ultimo Genjutsu, las tecnicas ilusorias que puede crear el usuario.

-Vayamos por orden, empezemos con el taijutsu, empezemos con un cuerpo a cuerpo y despues usaremos armas- Acepte la propuesta sin dudar.

Bueno no estubo tan mal como pense, Iruka me humillaba de cualquier manera no estaba entrenado fisicamente sino solo con la llave-espada.

-Te mueves bien pero te lanzas demasiado rapido al ataque y debido a eso yo puedo tranquilamente planear un contrataque. Por eso trata de esperar el movimiento enemigo primero asi podras derrotarlo más facilmente- No queria admitirlo pero ahora que lo pensaba tenia razón.

Mientras reflexionaba de la nada aparecierón tres Sin-Corazón con armaduras y un cuchillo en vez de manos listos para atacarnos, revise en mi D-Terminal para fijarme si tenia datos sobre los enemigos. El D-Terminal me mostro que eran tres tipos distintos, en apariencia solo cambiaba el color de las cuchillar y ligeramente el color de su armadura, los nombres de eso Sin-Corazón son: "Dos hojas", "Acuchillador" y "Lanza Eléctrica".

-Seguramente esto no es parte del entrenamiento-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Esas cosas andan apareciendo por la aldea todos los dias atacando a todos-

-Si ya se como es esto, solo dejamelo a mi. Puede ser que no sea muy bueno con los puños, pero todo cambia cuando ¡Uso el poder de mi llave-espada!, ¡Es hora de la siguiente parte del entrenamiento!- Estire el brazo y la invoque.

-Lo que me dijerón era cierto eres un "Portador"- Me prepare para la pelea.

-Dejamelo a mi Iruka, necesito saber si soy capaz de defender a los demas y que no soy una carga para ellos-

-Ok, te lo dejo a ti- Se alejo dandome espacio para luchar.

El primer ataque fue lanzado por el Dos Hojas dandome una estocada que esquive por poco pero corto una pequeña parte de mi remera, intente contracarle pero Lanza Eléctrica fue más rapido y me ataco por la espalda dandome como regalo adicional una descarga electrica.

-¡Kenic!- Grito Iruka preparandose para correr hacia mi.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

En realidad ese golpe me afecto veia un poco borroso casi apunto de desmayarme pero pude recuperarme, preparado para la siguiente ronda. Corri hacia ellos usando _electro_ como distracción y como supuse Lanza Eléctrica lo recibio a proposito causando que sus cuchillos se iluminaran, aun sabiendo eso segui en linea recta y cuando trato de atacarme con su maximo poder me deslice ente sus piernas para seguir atacando a Dos Hojas ya que como dije solo era una distraccion sin embargo para mi mala suerte él no habia bajado la guardia y poniendo sus cuchillas cruzadas se cubrio de mi ataque.

-Maldición, ahora estoy rodeado, oh oh-

Lanza Eléctrica se habia dado vuelta e intento por segunda vez atacarme pero fallo por lanzar una patada hacia atras que le dio en donde seria su estomago (si es que tienen uno...), lamentablemente el Acuchillador tambien al combate e intento cortarme a la mitad con un corte vertical, el Dos Hojas agarraba con firmeza mi llave denjandome sin la posibilidad de liberarla asi que solte mi unica arma y me tire hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque.

-¿Ahora que hago?, sin mi llave-espada no puedo hacer nada- Pense mientras mis tres enemigos caminaban hacia mi.

Respire profundamente y me lanze contra ellos, Dos Hojas se acerco primero y me ataco yo lo agarre de la muñeca del brazo con el que atacaba lo atraje a mi y le di un golpe en la nuca, lo cual me dolio a mi mucho más que él porque olvide que todo su cuerpo usaba armadura.

-¡Duele, duele!, maldición pense que todo saldria mejor-

Retrocedi otra vez agarrando mi adolocida mano, mis tres enemigos se acercarón hacia mi lentamente, yo solo me limite a estirar mi brazo hacia mi llave tratando de alguna manera alcanzarla aunque sabia que no podia, parecia que deliraba. Los tres intentarón atacarme a la vez yo cerre los ojos y escuche el sonido de un impacto y cuando abri los ojos vi a Iruka al frente mio pero yo estaba a la otra punta del patio, los Sin-Corazon le pegarón a un tronco de madera.

-Eso has estado cerca- Me dijo Iruka limpiandose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Jutsu de sustitución, te lo iba e enseñar despues-

-Bueno ahora si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mi llave tal vez podria...- Estire mi brazo hacia mi llave otra vez y está desaparecio y reaparecio en mi mano.

-¿Porqué no hiciste eso desde el principio?-

-Tal vez porque no sabia que no podia hacer eso- Dije un poco molesto.

Iruka se alejo otra vez y ahora que este nuevo truco que aprendi tal vez podria ganar sin ayuda, el Dos Hojas se mando primero otra vez, sin pensarlo probe mi tactica de lanzar la llave y resulto y destrui a mi enemigo facilmente, luego me acerque a Lanza Eléctrica y me contraataco con una onda de choque eléctrica que no vi venir y me tiro al suelo.

-Auch, eso dolio- Me movi un poco porque seguia sintiendo electricidad en mi cuerpo.

No espere que siga teniendo más sorpresas esta cosa ¿Pero qué más se le iba a hacer?, me levante otra vez y volvi a planear mi estrategia otra vez. Probe lanzar de nuevo mi espada pero mi enemigo las devio facilmente, y al reaparecer chocamos con nuestras armas, uno con el otro.

No se me venia nada a la cabeza asi que todo movimiento que hacia era improvisado, ambos atacabamos con cortes simples y no creabamos ninguna diferencia en el combate ademas de que mi magia (o lo poco que sabia) no servia ya que mis truenos iban a ser absorvidos y mi fuego tampoco era muy efectivo, pero no me quedaba otra cosa que probar, espere a que se descuidara y con un movimiento rapido, lanze una estocada y use mi hechizo _pyro _a toda potencia cubriendo toda su armadura en llamas hasta que desaparecio en una nube negra.

-Dos fuera, falta uno- Dije con una sonrisa retadora de mi parte.

El ultimo que quedaba era el Acuchillador, que esperaba tranquilamente esperando que yo diera el primer golpe.

-Ataca primero, no voy a caer en tus juegos- En silencio negó con la cabeza y me apunto con su espada para que yo empezara. -¡No empieza tu!- Y así estuvimos todo un rato.

-¡Pueden empezar de una vez, tienes mucho que hacer todavia!- Me grito Iruka.

-Uy, mejor no los hacemos enojar- Al Sin-Corazón le parecio bien, él tambien se asusto por el grito del jounin.

Volvimos a la pelea, Acuchillador me lanzo una estocada, me tire para atras para esquivarlo pero luego siguio con un ataque giratorio que me hirio un poco, cuando termino lanze un contraataque que esquivo facilmente saltando hacia atras. Le lanze mi hechizo de _pyro _pero lo esquivo saltando muy alto, luego lanze mi llave-espada hacia él pero la devio facilmente y se abalanzo contra a mi tirando un corte hacia abajo pero fui lo suficentemente rapido para aparecer mi arma otra vez en mis manos. El choque me lanzo contra el suelo y me defendi del choque poniendo mi llave entremedio como escudo y sosteniendola con mis dos manos.

-Debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero debo derrotarte-

Lo patie con fuerza con ambos pies tirandolo para atras, mi enemigo ahora es bastante fuerte como para que ataque de frente, tendria que idear esta vez una estrategia en vez de golpear sin pensar, si lanzo mi llave la bloquea y mi magia la evade, y si... ¿Hago las dos cosas a la vez?, no se si podre usar magia si no tengo mi llave-espada en las manos pero ahora no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Todo depende como reaccione mi enemigo, lanze mi llave hacia el y en una especie de escena en camara lente vi como se acercaba mi enemigo y en vez de esquivarla note que se prearaba para desviarla y es cuando un poco antes de tocarla grite mi hechizo "¡Electro!" y la espada tomo un tono amarillo y en el momento en que mi enemigo la toca se electrocuta al instante dejandolo en un estado de paralisis momentanea.

-¡Esto se acabo!- Y con un espadazo final atravese a mi adversario desapareciendo tambien en una nube.

-Bien hecho Kenic, te felicito- Dijo Iruka apareciendo de repente y aplaudiendo por mi victoria.

-Gracias, pero no es nada- Dije siendo modesto.

-Bueno lamentablemente ya esta empezando a ser tarde sera mejor que te reuna con Akori-

-Ok-

-Y de paso te invito a comer ramen- Me ofrecio gentilmente y yo acepte a comer ramen (sea que sea).

Un rato despues nos encontramos con Akori en la puerta de la aldea, se notaba que hacia poco que habia llegado.

-¿Y bien como les fue?- Pregunto mi maestro.

-Bastante bien, este chico tiene talento- No pude evitar sonreir.

-Bien, pero que tipo de entrenamiento hicierón tienes toda la ropa arruinada- Me mire a mi mismo y note que mi ropa estaba con varios corte y una que otra quemadura por los truenos de Lanza Eléctrica.

-Lo que paso fue que aparecierón unos Sin-Corazón, pero no te dejes llevar por mi estado fue bastante facil- A Iruka se le cayo una gota.

-No lo creo, por un momento te dierón una paliza. Menos mal que entre en acción y te ayude-

-¡Los tenia donde queria!- Dije escupiendo fuego de la ira (metaforicamente hablando).

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien, ya mañana te conseguire nuevas ropas. Volvamos a la base ya se esta haciendo tarde-

Nos despedimos de Iruka y volvimos a la base, solo pase a saludar a Slayer que volvio a su estado de animo normal y me fui a acostar a mi cama para antes de que me diera cuenta ya me quede cormido.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: Iruka-sensei, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?**

**Akori: Ahora pasamos al siguiente nivel**

**?: Para eso primero debes conseguir esto**

**Kenic: ¿Un cascabel?**

**Akori: Ahi va otra vez...**

**Kenic: Proximo capitulo: "Atrapa el cascabel, la prueba de Kakashi comienza". Veo que no me lo van a poner facil.**


	8. Atrapa el cascabel, la prueba de Kakashi

_Capitulo 8:_

_Atrapa el cascabel, la prueba de Kakashi comienza_

Ya ha pasado dos semana desde aquel dia, el primer dia que llegue a la aldea de Konoha y me enfrente a ese trio de Sin-Corazón. Recibi un nuevo traje de parte de Akori, consistia en un conjunto de campera, pantalon negro con lineas verdes verticales y horizontales que se cruzaban entre sí, me puse un remera de color azul para variar y mis zapatos eran negro con unas pocas lineas blancas. No obstante no hubo mucha actividad de oscuridad recientemente asi que he ido todos los dias a entrenar un poco con Iruka-sensei, el termino "-sensei" es para referirse a tus maestros eso me lo enseño Akori, tambien me dijo otros como "-kun" "-chan" "-tang" "-coseno" aunque no estoy muy seguro de esos ultimos pero de todas maneras no lo iba a usar. Por otro lado tambien practicaba con Akori el uso de la llave-espada y me enseño nuevos hechizos.

Era de mañana, se podia comtemplar el cielo celeste, Iruka me habia dicho ayer para que asistiera a una de sus clases, para enseñarme algo especial.

-¿Qué querra enseñarme Iruka-sensei para hacerme venir tan temprano y con los niños de su escuela?- Bosteze y segui mi camino solo, que ya me habia aprendido de ir tantas veces.

Entonces llegue y entre en la acedemia ninja. El lugar que veia tan desolado y frio cada vez que venia con Iruka ahora estaba lleno de chicos en los pasillos otros pasando la hora de descanso en sus aulas, alguien me toco la espalda y se trataba de Iruka dandome la bienvenida.

-Espero que no pretendas a que venga aqui a tener clases normales- Dijo con un tono un poco serio.

-No, te equivocas, te voy a mostrar algo bastante especial y le prometi a los niños que se los mostraria tambien-

-¿De qué se trata lo que me quieres mostrar?- Pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-Vas a tener que esperar para eso, la hora de descanso termina en unos minutos-

Me fui al patio y apoye contra la pared con los brazos cruzados haciendo pose de tipo malo, se me debio haber pegado un poco del erizo con su aura deprimente. Note que un grupo de niños hablaban cerca de mi y lo más importante sobre mi.

-¿Ese es el chico que Iruka-sensei ha estado entrenando personalmente?- Dijo uno de ellos.

-No es tan fuerte, cualquier hasta el vago de Shikamaru podria vencerlo con un simple jutsu-

-Escuche que vino hacia aqui, a la aldea, nadie sabe de donde viene pero solo vino con el proposito de vencer a Naruto-

-¿Naruto? ¿El chico rubio que volvio despues de tres años de entrenamiendo con Jiraiya?-

Antes de que continuaran hablando notarón que le lanzaba una especie de "Mal de ojo" y salierón espantados de mi y yo deje salir una risita. Sono la campana y junto con los niños nos reunimos con Iruka en el salón de clase. Todos los chicos estaban sentados, algunos interesados otros aburridos, pero todos mirando a Iruka y a mi que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno clase, este dia les mostrare como descubriran en el futuro cual es la naturaleza. Como ayuda traje a mi asistente Kenic...-

-¿Asistente?, si hubiera sabido que me iban a usar como conejillo de indias me hubiera quedado en la base.- Pense, segui con la pose de tipo rudo pero por adentro me sentia avergonzado.

-Ahora con este papel especial, al más minima concentración de chacka tomara caracteristicas segun su naturaleza:

**Fuego:** El papel se quemara y quedara hecho cenizas.

**Viento: **El papel se cortara por la mitad.

**Rayo: **El papel se arrugara.

**Agua: **El papel se empapara.

**Tierra: **El papel se ensuciara y se desmoronara.

Mi sensei me ofrecio a tomar uno de esos papeles, lo agarre de la mesa y al contacto el papel se arrugo, en otras palabras, mi naturaleza era el rayo. Todos mirarón asombrados por la reacción del papel ante mi energia.

-Sensei, yo tambien quiero probar- Dijo un niño.

-Yo tambien, por favor- Comento una niña.

-Esto se te esta saliendo de las manos ¿no?- Dije en un tono burlón.

-Ninos, tranquilos, si no se callan mandare el doble de tarea- Amenazo Iruka.

Todo se volvio callado, ningun ruido habia en el salón casi podia escuchar la respiración de los demas. Finalizando este segmento especial de la clase me dierón permiso de retirarme de la academia, yo sin ninguna objeción me retire y cuando se cerre la puerta escuche una pequeñas cositas divertidas.

-Bueno niños, volvamos con lo ultimo que vimos: La tecnica de sustitución, esta tecnica es muy util en las batallas porque...-

-OOOhhh...- Gritarón con tristeza los jovenes.

-¡No me obliguen a mandarles más tarea!- Exclamó el sensei y esto provoco que me riera desde afuea del aula.

Sali afuera y me esperaba Akori con un chico un poco más bajo, rubio, ojos rojizos y una ropa negra con lineas amarillas.

-Hola Akori, ¿Qué haces aqui y quien es él?-

-Ey tonto, soy yo, Slay- Dijo el rubio. -Estoy usando la tecnica de transformación-

-Ah si, Iruka me la enseño, pero es la primera vez que te veo aqui, ¿para que vinierón los dos?-

-Has descubierto tu elemento ¿No?- Me pregunto Akori que ya sabia lo que ocurrio ahi adentro.

-¿Asi qué fue tu idea que tuviera que venir temprano? Hacerme madrugar sin razón- Dijo con furia.

-Los detalles no importan, ¿que naturaleza es tu energia?-

-Rayo...- Dije aun molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-Perfecto, tengo al candidato especial para tu siguiente entrenamiento-

Nos alejamos a las afueras de la aldea hasta poder llegar al bosque de la aldea, llegamos y solo habia 3 troncos cortados uno al lado, por otro lado estaba una bandera con el simbolo de Konoha con una piedra con los nombres de varios ninjas, pero ahi estaba parado uno mirando, sin mover ningun musculo como una estatua como si estuviera recordando cuando sus amigos estaban vivos y vivir en sus recuerdos. Su apariencia era bastante parecida a la de Iruka ya que usan el mismo traje, pero este tenia un pelo de color gris y todo levantado y la banda con la placa del simbolo de Konoha tapaba su ojo izquierdo y finalmente portaba una mascara que cubria el resto de su cara.

-Kakashi- Dijo Akori acercandose a él.

-Oh Akori, disculpa, es solo que...- Fue interrumpido por mi compañero.

-No digas nada, ya lo se...-

-Bueno, ¿Qué necesitas de mi hoy?- Dijo volviendo al presente.

-Seguramente habras escuchado de Kenic- Dijo mientras me señalaba.

-Ah si, el "portador", Iruka me conto un poco sobre ti-

-Si, recien nos enteramos que su chacka es de la naturaleza del rayo como el tuyo-

-Entonces ¿Quieren que lo entrena para que use mejor su chacka?-

-Exactamente-

-No lo creo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Tienes idea con quien tratas?-

-No, pero eso lo hace más interesante ¿no?-

Kakashi rio ligeramente a sus adentros y acepto la propuesta, pero con una condición antes tenia que pasar una prueba.

-No me digas que vas a hacer la prueba de...-

-Si, la prueba de los cascabeles- Dijo sacando un cascabel de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Aqui vamos otra vez con esa prueba-

-Oye, es un clasico- Dijo el jounin orgulloso.

-¡No me importa, acepto la prueba, empecemos de una vez!- E invoque mi llave-espada.

-Entonces es verdad, eres un portador-

-Te lo dije- Sonrei orgullosamente.

-La prueba es sencilla, si me quitas este cascabel antes de la atardecer obtendras el derecho de ser mi discipulo-

-Este tipo se cree la gran cosa- Susurre.

-Oye, te escuche- Desvie mi mirada hacia el otro lado.

Cuando volvi a poner la mirada al frente, Kakashi me inserto una patada que me tiro al suelo con facilidad. "Ladras pero no muerdes", yo solo rei y le respondi "Tienes razón ladro pero no muerdo. ¡Trituro!" mi clon desaparecio y lanze un hechizo electro desde el aire.

-Jutsu clones de sombras y un hechizo de electricidad, no esta mal, Iruka y Akori te entrenarón bien-

-Lo tomo como un cumplido viniendo de ti, pero no bajare la guardia por eso.

-¿Qué decias?- Apreciendo otro Kakashi a mis espaldas.

-Oh mier...-

-¡Técnica Secreta de la Hoja: Mil Años de la Muerte!- Y con las manos como posicion del sello del trigre inserto sus dedos por mi cavidad anal (o sea mi trasero) y sali disparado del dolor.

Mientras tanto con Akori y Slayer:

-Cayo en el mil años de muerte- Dijo el erizo aun transformado decepcionado.

-Esto va tardar un rato- Dijo Akori.

-Si..., ¿Qué hacemos entre tanto?-

-Tienes tus cartas?- Pregunto el adulto de pelos azules.

-Nunca salgo sin ellas- Y saco un mazo de cartas y empezarón a jugar.

Volviendo conmigo, cai en otra zona del bosque, me costo un poco levantarme todavia me dolia esa "tecnica". Me cruze de brazos y pense como vencerlo.

-Esto se va poner dificil, no se basa de instinto como los Sin-Corazón o su programación como los robots de Eggman, él es una persona, él piensa y razona. Si quiero ese cascabel tengo que distraerlo lo suficiente como agarrarlo o debilitarlo para no poder defenderlo-

-¿Ya terminaste parlotear?- Busque pero no vi de donde vino su voz.

Senti que algo me agarro el pie, dirigi lentamente mi mirada hacia abajo y salio Kakashi como un zombi y me enterro a mi hasta la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te rindes generalmente estas pruebas son tomadas para equipo de 3 ninjas, uno solo no podra hacer nada-

-Tu lo dijiste no soy un ninja, ¡soy un portador!-

Invoque a mi llave y la agarre, el jounin me miro interesado de lo que iba a hacer, para empezar evite que se mueva mediante un nuevo hechizo llamado _gravedad, _cree un pequeño campo alrededor de Kakashi que lo mantuvo flotando por unos segundo, yo aproveche y use otro hechizo llamado _aero_ y con el cree una ventisca de viento que me libero de la tierra pero toda mi vestimenta quedo arruinada pero no me importo en ese momento.

-Debo felicitarte, has conbinado bien tus habilidades para liberarte e inmovilizarme pero tu efecto termino y todavia no tienes los cascabeles, solo te queda una hora antes de que se te acabe el tiempo- Yo solo me limite a sonreir otra vez.

-Esta bien, se acabarón los juegos, es hora de echarle ganas-

Ahora Kakashi tambien se puso el pose de pelea, él tambien iba en serio. Use la misma tactica que cuando luche contra Acuchillador pero ahora esta mejorada y la llame _Hoja Aturdidora, _la llave se cubrio de electricidad y fue hacia mi oponente, obviamente lo esquivo con facilidad pero ya lo tenia todo planeado, 2 clones mios aparecierón, uno al frente y el otro atras, ambos lanzarón _pyro _colisionando ambas bolas de fuego se impactarón, pero tras el humo cayerón pedazos de madera quemada al suelo.

-Jutsu de sustitución, bien Kakashi evadiste mi combo que tampoco fue la gran cosa-

-Dime ¡Akori te enseño el jutus clones de sombras?- Dijo la voz de Kakashi sin saber donde estaba.

-Claro al igual que mis demas tecnicas magicas con mi llave-espada-

-Ya veo, al parecer estas dos semanas que estuviste entrenando no fuerón una perdida de tiempo-

-¿Lo notaste verdad?, estube entrenando bastante para hacerme más fuerte en poco tiempo-

-Sin embargo, esa arrogancia en una misión te podria costar la vida a ti y la de tus amigos-

-No lo creo, esta fuerza que corre por mi es la que mis amigos me otorgan y viceversa. ¡Mis amigos son mi poder, y yo el de ellos!*- Kakashi se sorprendio un poco, lo note porque dejo unos segundos de silencio antes de contestar.

-Tus palabras son admirables pero deberia concentrar en tu objetivo y no en mi-

-Ya te diste cuenta...jeje, pues tienes razón, me concentraba más pelear contigo que conseguir el cascabel- Dije riendo y rascandome la nuca.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?-

-No es eso, es solo que quiero ver hasta que punto te puedo llegar a alcanzar-

-Bueno, si asi lo deseas...-

Kakashi se dejo ver a unos metro de donde yo estaba parado, realizo unos sellos con sus manos y de una de estas salio una masa de energia electrica concentrada en su palma.

-Con que esa es tu tecnica principal-

-Si quieres medir tus habilidades esta es la manera-

-Te estoy agradecido, Kakashi-

-No te pongas sentimental, con lo poco que vi supongo que si recibes el impacto no moriras-

-Gracias, supongo- Se me cayo una gota.

Bueno yo prepare mi llave-espada y luego corrimos uno hacia el otro esperando un final que ambos sabiamos que iba a ocurrir y recibimos el impacto critico del ataque.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres un portador, tu confianza ante tus amigos te da el poder y lo transmites por tu llave. Debo admititr que estas lleno de sorpresas-

-Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal, ahora veo con claridad el largo camino que me falta para ser como tu- Dije alegre y luego me deje caer al suelo.

-Bueno, es una pena que tampoco hayas podido completar mi prueba-

-¿Quien dice que no lo hice?- Levante mi brazo mostrando el cascabel en mis brazos.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca dejaste de pensar en la prueba?- Dijo con su ojo más abierto de lo normal y con un tono un poco de asombro.

-En realidad como sabia que todo iba a terminar asi, aproveche para sacarte el cascabel-

-¡Idiota, casi te destrozo por tu descuido!- Dijo enojado.

-Mientras siga vivo y en una pieza estare bien-

-Como digas...- Suspirando al final.

Me felicito y me ayudo a levantarme, acepte su oferta y finalmente use uno de mis nuevos hechizos llamado _cura_ para curar las heridas aunque debo admitir que todavia me molestaba un poco. Volvimos a donde estaban mis compañeros y los encontramos jugando a las cartas.

-¿Ya te rindes?, estoy empezando a aburrirme- Dijo Akori mientras el erizo se agarraba su cabeza.

-No puedo jugar contigo- Dijo frustrado y tirando las cartas.

-Mira quien volvio- Dijo Akori levantandose del suelo.

-¿Y como te fue?- Me pregunto Slayer levantandose.

-¿Y tu como crees?- Dije con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Que lastima, bueno ya probaremos otro dia- Hice la tipica palma en la cara.

-Aprobe, ¿Con quien piensas que estas hablando?-

-Entonces, ¿Vas a entrenar a Kenic para que siga mejorando?- Pregunto Akori a su amigo sin prestar atención mi discucion con Slayer.

-No- Dijo con tono frio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Grite sorprendido.

-No es necesario que yo te entrene, tu ya tienes un maestro y es Akori, él te puede entrenar y enseñar todo lo necesario no tienes que preocuparte. Akori entiendo tus intenciones, se que quieres que un verdadero jounin de la aldea lo entrene justo como hicierón con nosotros, pero tu sigues siendo de Konoha aun estando en la A.P.D., entiendo como te sientes ambos como maestros tuvimos el mismo tipo de perdida, pero eso no significa que las cosas seguiran siendo asi este chico tiene mucho potencial tan solo hay que saber que haces. Bueno es hora de que me vaya a ver a Lady Tsunade que me queria informar algo, sera mejor que no la haga esperar, no quiero hacerla enojar- Él se despidio y se fue con un escalofrio recorriendo su espalda pensando en Tsunade.

-Kakashi..., no has cambiado en nada viejo amigo- Penso Akori.

-Ah y Kenic. Entrena duro, algun dia quiero ver tu progreso otra vez en un combate-

-De acuerdo, y esta vez te vencere- Dije estirando mi brazo y levantando mi pulgar.

Kakashi se marcho y levanto su mano como gesto de despedida, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y volvimos a nuestra base. Slayer deshizo su transformación y se fue a descansar un poco, yo le dije a Akori de entrenar un poco y luego de ese discurso de Kakashi no se podia negar.

Durante el entrenamiento estube practicando un poco con mi llave y tambien cuerpo a cuerpo. Por otro lado no podia concentrarme del todo, la frase que le dijo Kakashi a mi maestro estaba retenida en mi cabeza, esta era "_Como maestros tuvimos el mismo tipo de perdida"_, ¿Qué era lo que Akori habia perdido? ¿Un arma?, ¿Un recuerdo valioso? O quizas... ¿Tuvo otro aprendiz antes de mi?.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Akori: Kenic, me han informado de que el rey quiere verte.**

**Kenic: ¿El rey?.**

**Slayer: ¿Nuestro jefazo?, ¿Ya quiere ver al novato?.**

**Kenic: ¿Nuestro jefe? No sabia que teniamos uno.**

**Slayer: Amigo, hay muchas cosas que no sabes todavia.**

**Kenic: ¿Como deberia reaccionar? De cualquier manera ¿Tan especial es?.**

**Slayer: Para ponerlo sencillo, el rey es el fundador de la A.P.D.**

**Kenic: ¡¿Qué?!.**

**Akori: Proximo capitulo: "El fundador se revela, alabanzas para el rey". Kenic intenta no hacer el ridiculo.**


	9. El fundador se revela

_Capitulo 9:_

_El fundador se revela, ¡Alabanzas para el rey!_

Estaba entrenando con Slayer algo que el llama "pelea de alta velocidad", como su nombre lo indica era un cuerpo a cuerpo a la maxima velocidad que podia ejercer nuestros cuerpos o por lo menos el mio, mi compañero se retenia mucho a lo que era velocidad, de otra manera no tendria oportunidad contra él y aun no la tengo.

-Vamos si no te mueves más rapido no podras contra mi- Dijo el erizo esquivando mis golpes.

-Concentrate en la pelea, cualquiera puede ser critico- Dije con un poco de enojo.

-No necesito estar concentrado si voy a tener una pelea asi-

-¡Pues deberias!- Y le di un buen golpe en la cara.

Mi puño aun estaba en su cara y Slayer no me miraba pero cuando me devolvio la vista sonrio y movio mi puño con tan solo mover su cabeza.

-Por fin te esfuerzas, pero ahora es mi turno- Trague saliva. Y me lanzo una patada que por unos milimetros rozo mi cara y movio mi pelo por una rafaga de viento, quede un poco emocinado y a la vez asustado, mi cara estaba toda sudada.

-Admito que eres bueno, pero hasta yo se que no me quisiste atacar con esa patada-

-Obvio, si te daba, te hubiera destrozado contra el techo y despues Akori se enojaria conmigo-

-Tienes razón- Admiti mientras se me cai una gota.

-¿Qué esta pasando aqui?, estan haciendo un escandalo- Dijo Akori entrando a la camara.

-Solo hacia un combate de alta velocidad con Slay- Cuando dije eso le vi la cara a Slay pensando que no tuve que decirlo y luego vi a Akori que estaba enojado con el como un padre regañando a su hijo.

-Y aqui vamos de nuevo...- Susurro el erizo.

-Slayer, no debes aprovecharte de Kenic solo porque es fisicamente más lento.

Me sentia avergonzado como si yo fuera el hermano menor, Slay sea el hermano mayor que lo estan regañado por el padre. En fin ya cualquier cosa puede pasar en esta nueva forma de vida que tengo. Un rato despues de regaño.

-Cuando Kenic se vuelva más rapido podras luchar de esta manera, pero por ahora no-

-Tampoco me subestimes, si me esfuerzo puedo superarlo- Dije con mi confianza.

-No te subestimeo, pero ahora no es momento para eso-

-¿Tenemos trabajo?- Dijo Slayer estrellando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-No es eso, el rey quiere ver a Kenic.

-¡¿El rey?!- Dije sorprendido.

-¿Nuestro jefe nos quiere ver?-

-Solo quiere conocer a Kenic- Explico mi maestro.

-Espera, nuestro jefe es el rey ¿de que?- Pregunte.

-Ya lo sabras, pero por ahora te dire que él es el fundador de la alianza-

Me quede por unos segundos en shock, el rey y fundador de la A.P.D. me queria ver a mi, no lo podia creer, necesitaba ir arreglado para causar una buena primer impresion, sali corriendo hacia mi cuarto y Slayer solo se limito a decir un poco enfadado "¿Ahora se le ocurre ser rapido?".

Me bañe lo más rapido que puede y me cambie de ropa, pero yo no tenia otra ropa que la que estaba usando ahora. Por si acaso busque en mi armario que otra ropa tenia con suerte encontraba otra cosa pero no habia nada, solo que el lado interno de una puerte aparecio un menu digital diciendo "No hay vestimenta disponible" como si ya no hubiera dado cuenta, pero salto otra opción diciendo lavar ropa actual ahora, toque la pantalla tactil en aceptar y aparecio una cortina holografia alrededor mio de color violeta con los dibujos de unos diamantes verdes, en un parpadeo desaparecio y mi ropa olia bien, me sorprendi y recorde lo que estaba haciendo asi que volvi con mis compañeros que ahora estaban en la sala de controles.

-Ya estoy listo para mi cita con la realeza-

-Noto por tu aroma que usaste el sistema de lavado- Dijo Akori admirando el buen olor que desprendia mi vestimenta.

-Ya era hora, ya empezabas a apestar- No me enoje por este comentario para no perder más tiempo.

-No empiezes ahora- Regaño el más inteligente del grupo.

Akori abrio un portal y pasamos los tres por él. Despues de eso aparecimos aparecimos por los pasillos de un enorme castillo blanco.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunte comtemplando las estructuras.

-Esto mi joven aprendiz es el castillo de Disney- Respondio Akori.

-Aqui es donde nuestro jefe nos manda hacer el trabajo sucio por él- Comento el erizo y mi maestro suspiro por el comentario.

-Veo que ya llegarón- Dijo una voz.

Nos dimos vuelta y al reconocer la figura mi compañeros se arrodillarón ante _ellas, _una era una pata con un vestido con diferentes tonalidades de purpuras y morados, junto con una coronilla en su cabeza, y la otra era una ratón con un vestido de tonos rosados llevando una corona en su cabeza como simbolo de la realeza, eso queria decir que...

-¡Es la reina!- Y tambien me arrodille frente a ella, pero a diferencia de los demas la exagere un poco y le añadi reverencia.

-No era necesario eso- Y la reina se rio.

-Gracias por venir, Akori, Slayer, y tu debes ser Kenic, el nuevo portador-

-Asi es su majestad- Dije con respeto y la mirada baja.

-Levantense los tres- Ordeno, o mas bien, menciono solamente.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo su compañera.

-Buen día, duqueza Daisy- Dijo Akori.

-Hola chicos hace un tiempo que no los veo.

Me sentia pintado, pero Slayer recordo prensentarme, como escuche antes la pata era la duqueza Daisy mientras que la ratón era la reina Minnie. Cuando se terminarón las presentaciones fuimos al grano.

-El rey los espera- Dijo la duqueza y nos hizo señal de que las siguieramos.

Nos guiarón hasta la sala de los tronos, era exageradamente grande, me aguantaba las ganas de gritar para notar el eco. Despues de recorrer el exagerada alfombra hasta llegar a los tronos donde estaba el rey, al igual que la reina, el rey es un raton que llevaba una chaque ta roja con tiras amarillas y mangas grises, sus pantalones eran rojos con bolsillos amarillos y sus zapatos eran grandes y completamente amarillos. Nos acercamos y nos arrodillamos ante su majestad.

-Bienvenidos, Akori, Slayer y tu debes ser el joven Kenic, el nuevo portador-

-¡Ese soy yo!- Dije levantandome olvidando los modales.

-¡Kenic más respeto ante el rey!- Slayer se le cayo una gota por escucharlo.

-No te preocupes Akori, estamos entre amigos, no necesitas tratarme como un rey-

-Lo siento, su majestad- El rey desplego hacia arriba su mirad y solo sonrio.

-Bueno, dejame presentarme a nuestro nuevo camarada. Mi nombre es Mickey Mouse, soy rey de este castillo y fundador de la alianza-

-Es un placer su majes... digo Mickey-

La armonia se termino cuando dos individuos entrarón corriendo alarmados, en el curso que se tomaban en llegar a nosotros le pregunte al rey quienes eran, uno era un pato llamado Donald y es el mago de la corte real, llevaba una vestimenta azul con unos cierres de decoracion y un sombrero de mago en su cabeza; el otro era un perro de nombre Goofy, caballero de la corte real tenia una vestimenta naranja que cubria todo su cuerpo y en las zonas de los pies y su brazo izquierdo tenia puesto la parte de la armadura correspondiente y en su cabeza tenia un casco que lo usaba de gorro porque le quedaba chico a su cabeza.

-¿Que pasa chicos?- Pregunto un poco preocupado el rey.

-Son los Sin-Corazón, llegarón al castillo y estan por todos lados- Respondio Donald agitado y todos, incluyendome, nos preocupamos.

-Vayamos al estudio para protegernos- Ordeno el rey.

Salimos del cuarto del trono y volvimos al pasillo, Mickey nos ordeno a Slayer y a mi que sigamos a la izquierda para que enfrentemos a los enemigos mientras que ellos dejaban a la reina y la duqueza en el estudio, obedecimos y mientras mi compañero y yo nos alejabamos el rey sonrio.

Llegamos al comedor real, con esas mesas largas de la realeza cubiertas de Sin-Corazón.

-¿Listo para algo de acción mi amigo?- Le pregunte mientras hacia aparecer mi llave.

-Sabes que si...- Respondio con una sonrisa desafiante.

Nos lanzamos a atacar, no eran muy fuertes, pero eran muchos, esto pondria a prueba mi resistencia. Despues de un oleada de enemigos jadeaba un poco por el cansacio, mi compañero respiraba agitadamente por la nariz pero no estaba tan cansado como yo.

-Ya terminamos ¿Ahora que?- Dije secandome el sudor.

-Bueno, ya que no conoces el camino dirigite al jardin y derrota los más que puedas. Yo con mi velocidad recorré el castillo para saber de donde provienen los Sin-Corazón- Afirme con la cabeza.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Slayer ya habia desaparecido de mi vista. El camino hasta el jardin real estubo muy tranquilo pero cada vez me preocupaba más, cuando llegue afuera encontre una manada de lobos descansando por casi todo el jardin, al verlos me quede palido "Si me lanzo morire" dije asustado, retrocedi lentamente pero pense una rama que habia en el piso causando que se despertaran.

-Mier...- Dije asustado saliendome las lagrimas de una forma comica.

Me cai para atras pero reaccione como para usar mi conjuro de _gravedad_, provocando que las bestias que estaban dentro del campo de acción flotaran, los demas lobos rodeaban el campo buscando alguna abertura, para mi suerte estaba dentro del campo pero al ser mi magia no me afectaba.

-Bueno, admito que cuerpo a cuerpo no va ser facil, pero como dice el dicho, "divide y venceras"-

Lanze mi otro hechizo, _iman_, a los lejos para deshacerme temporalmente de otro grupo de enemigos, ahora quedaban 5 lobos disponibles para atacar, sali del campo de gravedad y me prepare para empezar a pelear, los Sin-Corazón me rodearón, me gruñian y me mostraban sus colmillos para intimidarme, pero no lo lograrón, se balazearón sobre mi y yo solo deje salir una risita y use mi hechizo aero para crear la refaga de viento que los lanzo lejos de mi. Dos de ellos impactarón contra las paredes y fuerón derrotados, los demas cayerón sobre los arbustos amortigüandoles la caida.

-Dos fuera, quedan tres. Sera mejor que me apure antes de que mis magias pierdan efecto- Mire como mis magias empezaban a debilitarse.

Sin más tiempo que perder corri hasta los lobos, lanze mi magia contra ellos y estos se debilitarón un poco pero el tercero me ataco por detras y me tiro al suelo, intento morderme pero use el jutsu de sustitución y apareci parado sobre las paredes del castillo.

-¿Vamos eso es todo?- Sonrei y mis enemigos gruñerón ante mi.

Arroje mi llave-espada hacia el Sin-Corazón que me tiro y lo derrote. Dirigi mi atención a los dos restantes, salte desde la pared dando una vuelta en el aire y cai atacando con _hoja aturdidora_, venciendo a mi enemigo y solo faltaba uno, lo mate facilmente con _electro_, no queria lucirme debido a que en cualquier momento mis otros hechizo se terminaban y estaba en lo cierto, los dos hechizos por una diferencia de segundos se terminarón dejando una gran jauria al frente mio, sin embargo, ellos sabian que yo tenia la posibilidad de separarlos y vencerlos uno por uno, asi que se convirtierón en una sombra en el suelo y se concentrarón en un punto creando a un lobo mucho más grande y con sus atributos mejorados tanto las garras como sus colmillos, finalmente dio un aullido para demostrar que ya estaba preparado.

-Esto va de mal en peor...- Dije deprimido. -Pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- Y mi tipica sonrisa volvio.

Lanze mi espada al aire, hice sonar mis nudillos y agarrando mi espada dije "¡Que empieze la diversion!". Use mi hechizo _pyro_ para quemarlo pero no resulto, no le hizo ningun rasguño y luego me me ataco con su garra, lo evadi pero debido a la fuerza del ataque me mando para atras con una ventisca de viento causado que me chocara contra la pared.

-Eso me va a doler mañana- Dije pasando mi mano por mi "parachoque de atras".

Bueno el fuego no funciono, probemos con otro elemento, lanze mi elemento electrico y tampoco resulto y termine otra vez en la misma escena. Use mi hechizo _iman _con la esperanza de que le hiciera perder el equilibrio pero no se le veia afectado por la fuerza de gravedad de mi conjuro.

-Nada de lo que le lanzo funciona, odio admitirlo pero se me acaban las ideas- Frustrado mire a la criatura preparada para su turno de atacar.

La bestia salto sobre mi con la intención de aplastarme, pero lo evadi con mi mejorada velocidad que consegui con el entrenamiento, me posicione atras de él y cargando energia a mi llave lanze un rayo imitando a la tecnica de Kakashi de _Mil Años de muerte_ y como era de esperarse la bestia salto de dolor.

-Fue algo un poco inusual pero no se me venia nada más en la mente- Mi enemigo me miro con enojo.

Se puso frente a mi otra vez, empezo a salirle humo de su boca y cuando la abrio lanzo un disparo de energia bastante concentrado, lo recibi con mi tecnica _barrera_ y cree un escudo de fuerza para recibir el impacto pero fue muy fuerte y me tiro fuertemente contra el muro.

-¡Ouch!, Esta cosa tiene el poder de un ejercito en su interior. Espera..., ¿ejercito?-

Me levante y con mis manos hice un sello estirando los dedos indice y medio de ambas manos, juntandolos y cruzandolos entre cada mano, provocando que cree una gran cantidad de clones mios.

-Contempla, mi jutsu clones de sombras- Con orgullo presente mi tecnica.

-¿Es hora de devolver el favor?- Dijo uno de mis clones.

-Ahora volvemos a tener la ventaja- Dijo otro.

-Deberiamos usar esa tecnica que estuvimos trabajando ¿No?-

Todos nos miramos unos a otros con una sonrisa, rodeamos al Sin-Corazón por todos los puntos posibles y finalmente usamos todas las tecnicas elementales que conocia, es decir, _electro, pyro, hielo _y _aero_.

-_¡Tecnica especial: Explosión elemental!_- Gritamos todos.

Los cuatro elementos se combinarón y impactarón contra el enemigo causando que desasparesca en un gruñido. Al final todos mis clones desaparecierón, quede sin ningun rastro de energia despues de esa tecnica ni siquiera podia usar _cura_ para sanar mis heridas.

-A salido mejor de lo que pense, jeje-

-¡Kenic!- Vi a Akori con los demas acercarse hacia mi.

-¡Chicos!, ¿Como supierón que yo estaba aqui? ¿Y donde esta la reina y la duqueza?- El rey dio un paso adelante.

-No te preocupes por ella pero acerca de todo esto, fue parte de una prueba y la has pasado- Explico su majestad.

-O sea, todo esto fue prueba para demostrar mis habilidades, que por cierto casi muero en el intento-

-Si, disculpa, los Sin-Corazón con los que luchaste fuerón creados por la magia de Donald, pero se le paso un poco la mano- Disculpandose por sus decisiones.

-Akori, Slayer, ¿Ustedes sabian de esto?- Pregunte mirandolos seriamente.

-Yo no- Me respondio el erizo tranquilamente.

-La verdad si, estaba informado de esto, pero no estaba al tanto de los detalles, disculpa- Dijo con un poco de depresion en su rostro.

-No hay problema- Le conteste.

-Bueno como "él" me dijo si tu pasabas la prueba quiere decir que eres apto para poder verlo-

-¿A quien?- Pregunte.

-A mi maestro- Todos los presentes incluyendome nos sorprendimos.

-De eso no estaba enterado- Dijo Akori todavia sorprendido.

-¿Estas listo para conocer al gran maestro?-

-¡Si!- Dije tragando saliva.

Nos acercamos a la puerta para volver al castillo, Donald se disculpaba por haberse pasado con su magia, yo lo perdonaba pero segui arrepentido y entonces le dije:

-Bueno si me lo pusiste más dificil de lo debido y de cualquier modo pase la prueba, quiere decir que sobresalgo en sus expectativas- El pato me sonrio y su compañero perruno tambien sonrio.

Todos entrarón excepto el rey que se quedo contemplando su destrozado jardin, se arrodillo y dijo:

-¡¿Y ahora como le explico a Minnie que destrozarón el jardin?!- Dijo agarrandose la cabeza.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: Con que el gran maestro ¿Eh?, diganme como es él.**

**Akori: Muy sabio.**

**Slayer: Una larga barba.**

**Akori: Poderoso.**

**Slayer: Mirada fija.**

**Kenic: Slay, esos datos no me sirven de mucho.**

**Slayer: Pues perdoname por no tener su biografia a la mano (sarcastico).**

**Kenic: Ok, ok, pero no enojes. Uff... que sensible.**

**Akori: Proximo capitulo: "Entrando en la Torre de los Misterios". Me pregunto de que se tratara todo esto.**


	10. Entrando en la Torre de los Misterios

_Capitulo 10:_

_Entrando en la Torre de los Misterios_

Despues de la prueba quede agotado asi que nos tomamos el día para que descansara un poco y mañana iriamos a ver al gran maestro. El día se paso rapido, despues de que el rey recibiera todo el enojo de la reina por la destrucción que YO cause, Minnie y Daisy me ofrecierón hacerme un tour por el castillo mientras que el rey con todos los que conocian la operación, es decir, Goofy, Donald e incluso Akori tuvierón que limpiar todo el desorden de afuera, Slayer vino con nosotros por dos razones: La primera era que se defendio diciendo que no sabia nada de esto, nadie le creia del todo pero por otro lado y eso me lleva a la segunda razón, dejar que Slayer se ocupara de la limpieza era peor que ordenarle que causara el desastre.

Al día siguiente mi equipo junto a el rey y sus amigos fuimos a ver al gran maestro, Minnie y Daisy se quedarón en el castillo, llegamos a un isla flotante con una gran torre deformada, entramos y subimos las escaleras que al pasar por cada puerta te llevaba a otro lugar raro que no parecia parte de la estructura del castillo o no directamente de él.

Llegamos a la habitación más alta, nos encontramos con el gran maestro, un mago de vestimenta y gorro azul con estrellas, tenia una mirada fija y penetrante, ademas de una enorme barba que llegara hasta su cintura, nos recibio con una sonrisa un poco aterradora desde mi punto de vista, todos nos arrodillamos.

-Rey Mickey supongo que no es necesario que me diga la razón de su visita-

-Saludos maestro, este es Kenic, el discipulo de Akori-

-Levantate joven portador- Me levante sin mirarlo a los ojos. -No temas que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Dejame presentarme mi nombre es Yen Sid- Entonces lo mire a los ojos.

-Mucho gusto gran maestro, pero ¿Para qué fue todo esto?- Pregunte.

-Bueno, como sabes tu tienes el poder de la llave-espada, y la mision de la A.P.D. Es prevalecer la paz del multiverso. Sin embargo la puerta de la oscuridad fue abierta otra vez, creiamos que el rey con la ayuda de otro portador la cerrarón pero alguien la reabrio trayendo otra vez los Sin-Corazón a nuestros mundos.

-¿Entonces ustedes me piden que cierre la puerta de la oscuridad?-

-Si, pero no es tan facil como parece, el mismo que abrio la puerta creo siete cerraduras que bloquean nuestro paso hacia la puerta-

-Tienen idea de como encargarnos de ese contratiempo?- Pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, lo que hay que hacer es...

Un cuervo aparecio en la ventana en forma de luna del castillo y entro apoyandose en el suelo desapareciendo en una cortina y en su lugar aparecio una bruja con una vestimenta completamente negra y arruinada, una piel de color verde palido, llevaba un sombrero que extendian un par de cuernos y finalmente en sus manos llevaba su cetro con una esfera de cristal en la zona superior.

-Cuanto timepo sin vernos su majestad- Dijo con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Malefica!, ¿Qué haces aqui?- Pregunto el rey serio.

-Estaba escuchando la interesante charla que tenian sobre la puerta de la oscuridad- Dijo otra vez con su sonrisa malvada.

-¿Haz sido tú la que provoco eso?- El rey hizo aparecer una llave-espada, literalmente era una llave gigante, la zona de la hoja era amarilla y la guaridola de color gris rodeaba completamente la empuñadura y esta termina con un llavero con la forma de la cabeza del rey.

-¡El rey tambien es un portador!- Dije sorprendido pero nadie me presto atención.

-Te lo dire otra vez... ¿Tu tienes algo que ver con todo esto?- Dijo más tranquilamente pero sin perder la seriedad, ademas apuntaba su contra ella.

-Me complace saber que tu creas que yo soy responsable de semejante acto, pero desafortunadamente para ti no he sido yo y tampoco se quien es el causante- Todos bajamos la cabeza debido a la decepción.

-Pero algo debes saber ¿Cierto?, por algo te apareciste sabiendo que nosotros sabemos menos que tú sobre la situación- La hechizera lanzo una carcajada que me dio escalofrios.

-Para ser tan joven eres astuto portador- Le respondi con una sonrisa. -Tienes razón les he venido a advertir-

-¿Advertir?, ¿Sobre qué?- Dijo Yen Sid con una voz de tranquilidad pero por dentro temia por la respuesta.

-Las fuerzas de la oscuridad ahora son más fuertes que antes, unos simples insectos como ustedes no podran contra esta amenaza-

-¡Nuestros corazones siempre estaran unido, ellos nos mostraran el camino y nos daran el poder para derrotar cualquier cosa!- Grito Mickey con fuerza y todos afirmarón con la cabeza y la mano en el pecho, lo cual me dejo sorprendido.

-Con que su corazón le da el poder ¿Eh?, pues demuestrenme que pueden hacer-

Entonces la hechizera aumento su tamaño y empezo a transformarse en un gran dragón negro que destruyo el techo del castillo. Invoque mi llave, y Donald una vara magica que la punta superior tenia un mini sombrero de mago marron mientras que Goofy hizo aparecer un pequeño escudo redondo con la silueta del rey y Yen Sid por ahora se quedo al margen de la pelea.

-Akori intenta pensar en algun plan mientras nosotros la distraemos, todos busquen sus puntos debiles- Y con las ordenes del rey dadas todos empezamos a atacar.

Malefica en su forma de dragón empezo a volar por alrededor de la torre, nosotros atacabamos con toda nuestra magia que a excepción de Goofy que lanza su escudo como un frisbee y vuelve como un boomerang, pero no le causo ningun rasguño.

-¡Maldición!, no le hacemos nada, Akori ¿Ya tienes algo?- Pregunte mientras que mi compañero estaba como una estatua analizando con sus ojos la situación.

-Debemos causar que pierda su equilibrio, Kenic, rey Mickey y Donald, usen los hechizos_ iman _y _aero, _de esa manera no podra volar libremente, Slayer tu preapara el _chaos spear _para lanzarselo a mi señal-

Todos afirmamos con la cabeza, como nos dijerón los tres capaces de usar magia usamos esos dos hechizos para que Malefica no puediera volar libremente y funciono, quedo atrapada por la fuerza de atracción de _iman _y las corrientes de viento que provenian de distintas direcciones por _aero._

_-_¡Ahora Slayer!-

-¡_Chaos spear!- _La energia acumulada en su brazo fue lanzada a toda potencia.

-¡_Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!- _Tras hacer los sellos con las manos escupio fuego de la boca.

El ataque iba a impactar contra la inmovil dradón pero esta cerro su alas lentamente y las abrio violentamente para destruir nuestros hechizos y luego escupio una llama verde que deshizo nuestra ofensiva facilmente y estaba por contraatacar con esa misma llama pero Goofy se puso al frente para defendernos con su pequeño escudo y la magia _barrera_ nos defendierón por poco del ataque.

-Es muy fuerte- Dije un poco desesperado.

-No puedo creer que haya deshecho nuestras tecnicas tan facilmente, ¿Tan limitado es mi poder?- Dijo el erizo impotente, miro sus brazaletes dorados y estaba a punto de sacarselos pero antes Akori lo agarro del hombro.

-Se que esta pelea es un poco dificil pero no necesitamos hacer ninguna locura, despues de todo, estamos juntos en esto- Dijo Akori alegre recuperando el espiritu de pelea.

-Disculpame por ponerme asi, no se que me paso- Dijo con su tipica mirada retadora.

-Goosh, ¿Qué deberiamos hacer ahora?- Pregunto Goofy un tanto confundido.

-¡Debemos seguir intentando, no podemos rendirnos!- Grito Donald con una voz un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos, estan poniendose desesperados?- Dijo el dragón (no tengo idea como).

Entonces Malefica lanzo otra flama verde, nos defendimos otra vez con _barrera_ pero esta vez ella concentraba su aliento de fuego para poder destruir la barrera, entonces el rey y yo salimos por los lados para lanzarle nuestras llaves-espada, eso porovoco que dejara de escupir fuego para poder desviar nuestro ataque con sus garras.

-Que tierno, todavia tienen esperanza de ganar, ¡Que imbeciles! ¿Creen que con su miserable poder pueden hacerme algo a mi, a Malefica? Que absurdo...- Critico la hechizera maligna.

-¿Qué bobadas dices? La equivocada aqui eres tu, ya veras, me encargare personalmente de derrotarte, juro por mi llave de que lo hare- Dije con voz desafiante. De la nada sale Akori con un posible plan.

-¡Ya se!, Slayer ¿Aun tienes la esmeralda?-

-Claro, aqui esta- Y saco la esmeralda de color verde (desconosco de donde y prefiero no saberlo).

-Bien, Kenic ¿Tienes energia suficiente para hacer tu tecnica especial?-

-Por supuesto, es mi turno de intentar patearle el trasero ¿No?-

-Claro. Slayer, ¿Puedes usar el _chaos control_ contra Malefica para frenarla y poder atacar?-

-Podria pero con una esmeralda, mi poder limitado, es dificil hacer que un punto especifico del espacio pierda su flujo del tiempo, Malefica se liberaria facilmente-

-No te preocupes nosotros de ayudaremos- Dijo el mago de la corte teniendo firmemente con ambas manos su vara magica.

-Esta bien, Kenic a mi orden atacas preparate-

-Eso ni es necesario decirlo- Y en un momento hice un grupo de clones lo suficiente como para realizar la tecnica.

-Espero que funcione dependemos de ti- Dijo Goofy.

-Ya veras acabare con ella con esta tecnica- Dije con exceso de confianza.

Esperamos a que Malefica atacara primero, en el momento en el que esta por arrojar sus llamas contra nosotros, el rey y Donald usarón un hechizo que desconecto que se llama _paro _que hizo que malefica se congelara como una estatua en el lugar donde estaba y entonces Slayer uso su tecnica _chaos control_ que, si entendi bien en la coversación, frena el flujo del tiempo en una area. Quedando congelada nuestra enemiga Akori me dio la señal.

-¡Kenic, ahora!- Grito desesperadamente mi compañero.

-¡Esto se acabo!,¡_Tecnica especial: Explosión Elemental!_- Salte junto a mi ejercito de clones hacia el dragón e hicimos hechizos de distintos elementos cada uno.

Mi tecnica causo una gran explosión dejando un gran humo, pero al disiparse vimos completamente asombrados, Malefica salio sin ningun rasguño, ella aterrizo en el suelo de la isla flotante en la que estabamos y volvio a su forma original.

-Debo admitir que tu tecnica era bastante fuerte para ser un niño pero no puedes contra mi, sin embargo use demasiada magia para defenderme y no pude seguir transformada- Dijo ella sumamente tranquila aunque ahora conseguimos sacar bastante ventaja.

-Mi tecnica no funciono del todo ¿eh?, bueno hice bastante progreso sacandole su forma de dragón- Dije tranquilo.

De cualquier modo yo aun estaba en el aire por el salto que di para mi tecnica, sin más fuerzas para recibir la caida, mi llave desaparecio de mi mano y me dirigi al suelo en un estado casi inconsiente. Cuando estaba yo llegar a chocar contra el piso una figura me salvo, lo reconoci, era Yen Sid que aparecio magicamente ahi (él es una mago asi que no hay porque sorprenderse mucho).

-Rindete Malefica, nosotros tenemos la ventaja ahora- Dijo el gran maestro.

-¿Crees que ahora que la situación se torno un poco a tu favor tienes posibilidades de vencerme?- Entonces le lanzó un hechizo de energia.

-¡Maestro!- Gritarón todos los que estaban arriba.

El ataque causo una pequeña explosion, tras el humo todos mirarón con sorpresa que yo habia protegido al gran maestro con mi llave-espada otra vez en mi mano y el hechizo _barrera_.

-¡¿Tu?!, ¡¿Pero como?!- Gruño la malvada hechizera.

-No te los esperabas ¿No?, estoy fisicamente agotado pero aun tengo un poco de energia- Me baje de los brazos de Yen Sid y camine lentamente hacia ella. -Ya que como te dije, sere yo el que te derrote-

-Deberias aprender que no debes amenazar alguien cuando tu situación es peor que la del enemigo, te enseñare lo que es el verdadero dolor, ¡Vamos portador, muestrame lo que tienes!-

Corri hacia ella, mi espada choco contra su cetro, me lanzo hacia atras y lanzo un ataque de energia, lo esquive, me iba a ser dificil acercarme sin poder usar magia, la verdad no sabia como de repente tenia la fuerza de pararme, pareciera que mi cuerpo ignoraba el cansancio, deberia aprovechar eso antes de caer inconsiente por la fatiga.

Cada vez que llegaba a ella se defendia de ataque y me oligaba a retrocede pero no tenia la fuerza necesaria como para moverme lo suficientemente rapido para atacar, ella se reia para provocarme, ella jugaba conmigo, eso me provocaba un poco pero intentaba no dejarme llevar por la ira ya que un error podria acabar conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa portador? Te vez un poco cansado- Dijo que noto mi ojeras remarcadas en mi cara.

-No te preocupes por mi, solo concentrate en el juego- Mi tono sono despreocupado pero mi vista se ponia nublada.

Justo en ese momento me tropeze y me cai al suelo, Malefica aprovecho ese momento y me lanzo un hechizo de fuego, sin más poder para moverme espere a recibirlo.

-¡Adios portador!-

-_¡Bola de Fuego!_- Y el fuego choco contra el otro desapareciendo en la nada, entonces aparecierón al frente mio Akori y Slayer.

-¿Amigos?- Susurre sin poder levantar la cabeza.

-Vamos Kenic, ¿Se te acabarón las fuerzas? ¿No dijiste que ibas a acabar con ella?- Dijo Slayer.

-Je, je, disculpa pero ya no me queda energia y yo con las ganas que tenia de derrotarla y demostrarles a ustedes lo que valgo- Tras terminar mire el cielo estrellado.

-Ya veo, comprendo tus intenciones pero nosotros sabemos los que vales, tienes un gran potencial pero esté esta limitado, nosotros solo nos encargabamos de liberar todo ese poder que guardas- Expreso con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Y ahora que van hacer?-

-¿No es obvio?, Tu descansa, nosotros pelearemos con ella mientras tanto y cuando sea el momento terminas con ella- Contesto el erizo chocando su puño contra su otra mano.

-Suena bien...- Respondi.

-¿Deberiamos empezar?- Pregunto Slayer riendo.

-Despues de ti- Contesto nuestro compañero.

Slayer volvio a sonreir y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Malefica, está solo reacciono para crear una barrera de energia, luego libero su defensa en una onda de choque y empujando al erizo hacia atras, Akori salto sobre Slayer y se lanzo él al ataque. Sus movimientos eran más lentos que los de Slayer pero no dejaba de ser rapido, mediante la excelente aplicación del D-Terminal materializo un kunai que uso para chocar contra el cetro de Malefica.

-¿Ese es tu ataque?, me decepcionas Akori, pensaba que un estratega como tu serviria para la pelea, pero parece que solo sabes dirigir-

-Eh mejorado durante estos años, me he vuelto más fuerte de lo que crees, ¡ahora preparate para mi ataque!-

En ese momento aparecierón varios clones de Akori que sorprendierón a Malefica lanzando el jutsu _Bola de Fuego _mientras que el Akori que choco contra la hechicera desaparecio dejando un tronco de madera en su lugar.

Los clones desaparecierón y Akori volvio al lado de Slayer y mio mirando la gran llamarada quemaba a Malefica.

-Te pasaste un poco- Dijo Slayer riendose.

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos que se necesita más que eso para derrotar a la malvada hechicera Malefica- Dijo Akori.

Y tenia razón nuestra enemiga disipo las llamas facilmente y luego limpio las cenizas que quedarón en sus hombros, "¿Quien sigue?" pregunto ella muy confiada, Slayer dio un paso adelante declarando el segundo round, Slayer sonrio aun más, de esta manera Malefica tuvo curiosidad de lo que tenia planeado y solo espero a que su enemigo lanze el primer golpe. Slayer se hizo esfera y empezo a girar sobre si mismo, unas esferas de energia se acercaban y se unian a él, cuando termino una aura de energia amarilla lo rodeaba ahora, "Espero que puedas mirar esto" me dijo Akori, "¡Abranme paso!" Grito Slayer y en un parpadeo desaparecio, eso tambien impreciono a nuestra enemiga, quien volvio a la estrategia de usar la barrera para poder preotegerse, sin embargo Slayer aparecio atras suyo pateando la barrera y rompiendo gran parte como si fuera un simple vidrio.

-Maldito erizo ven aqui- Deshizo la barrera y ataco a Slayer con cualquier clase de magia.

-A esa velocidad no vas poder hacer nada, intenta algo distinto- Burlandose siguio esuivando los ataques muy facilmente.

El rey y el mago de la corte por fin bajarón de la torre y usarón la magia _cura_ para qeu recupere un poco mis energias, podria decirse que estaba a un 24,23453% (muy especifico, ¿No lo creen?) pero era lo suficiente como para poder terminar la batalla, solo tenia que esperar a que Slayer obligue a Malefica a que gaste todo su poder y terminar con ella.

-¡Slayer, ahora!- Entonces el erizo regreso rapidamente al lado de Akori y desaparecio su aura.

-Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas-

-Concuerdo contigo-

-¡_Explosión oscura!- _Grito Malefica lanzando un rayo de completa oscuridad-

-¡_Chaos Spear!_- Y Slayer lanzo su ataque y cuando Akori termino los sellos tambien ataco.

-¡_Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón!-_ Y escupio un llamarada más potente de la que solia ver.

Los tres ataques chocarón y trataban de derrotar al otro. "Todavia le queda energia" Dijo Slayer un poco frustrado, note que mis compañeros estaba empezando a cansarse pero no sabia que hacer para ayudarlos.

-Kenic, deja que la llave-espada te guie- Me dijo el rey, quien junto a Donald unierón fuerzas con Akori y Slayer lanzando rayos de energia desde sus armas para poder atacar.

-¿Qué mi llave-espada me guie?- Pregunte invocandola en mi mano y quede meditando por una respuesta.

Mi concentración se destruyo cuando el ataque de Malefica se acercaba poco a poco hacia nosotros, mire a Yen Sid que contemplaba la pelea, él me devolvio la mirada y me dijo "Sigue a tu corazón, esté te mostrara el camino y te dara el poder para recorrerlo", puse mi mano derecha sobra mi pecho y cerre los ojos por unos segundos, luego los abri bruscamente y me dirigi hacia mis amigos y agarrando firmemente mi espada creo una luz en su punta.

-¿Qué haces Kenic?- Me pregunto Slayer, Donald y Mickey reconocierón esa pose por experiencia.

Entonces libere el poder en un fino hilo de luz que atraveso ambos poderes haciendolo desaparecer en pequeños aces de luz y llegando hasta Malefica, ellá quedo arrodillada al suelo jadeando por la herida y el agotamiento sin mencionar que salia energia oscura de sus hombros.

-Como... ¿Como es posible que yo, Malefica haya perdido contra ustedes?- Yo me acerque a ella.

-Ya te diste cuenta que este es el poder que nos pueden propocionar nuestros corazones cuando estamos unidos-

-Debo admitir que esta vez los subestime- Dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Deja el camino de la oscuridad, esté solo te llavara a tu propia destrucción- Entonces le ofreci la mano, algunos de mis compañeros se preocuparón sabiendo que ella que es el mal encarnado me atacaria, pero yo no lo estaba estaba seguro que no me atacaria. Malefica agarro mi mano y sonrio, no en una forma aterradora sino verdaderamente feliz.

-Tonto ingenuo- Su sonrisa volvio a ser siniestra y mediante su mano me electrocuto dejandome inconsiente.

-¡Kenic!- Todos se acercarón a mi, pero frenarón al ver que Malefica sostenia mi cuerpo frente a ella.

-Admito que casi me derrotan con todo eso pero ahora me encargare de desacerme de esta plaga y luego los destruire en otro momento- Y un vortice oscuro aparecio detras de ella.

-¡No!- Grito Akori.

La malvada hechicera me lanzo al vortice, desapareciendo de los ojos de mis amigos, ella tambien entro al vortice y antes de que mis amigos pudieran acercarse desaparecio.

Aunque estaba inconsiente aun podia sentir como unos escalofrios recorrian mi cuerpo constantemente, lo unico que podia hacer era seguir cayendo en donde quiera que estuviera aceptando mi destino.

Mi amigos se lamentaban aun por mi perdida, sobretodo mis compañeros Akori y Slayer, quien golpeaba el suelo con sus puños y el otro crujia sus dientes respectivamente.

-Si aun me hubiera quedado un poco más de fuerza podria haberlo salvado, fui demasiado debil- Dijo el erizo crujiendo sus dientes y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN!- Grito Akori dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

**Bueno amigos con esto se termina la primera temporada de la serie, perdonen si tarde con este, pero como veran trate de hacer una larga batalla y si que me salio larga.**

**Ya tengo planeada como seguira este fic, pero me tomare un tiempo para poder escribir algunos capitulos antes de subirlos uno por uno.**

**Me despidido agradeciendoles por ver este fic, comenten su opinion, critiquen si es necesario y publiquen si quieren sus ideas de como podria seguir el fic, tal vez podria tomar alguna, si ese el caso, la publicare aqui al final del capitulo y les agradecere especialmente por aportar esta idea a la historia.**

**Bueno, me despido y espero que difruten este fic como yo lo hice escribiendo. Chau.**


	11. Una nueva aventura

Bueno despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo a subir otro capitulo de esta serie, mi tardanza se debe a la excesiva e innecesaria cantidad de evaluaciones que tuve estas semanas, menos mal que el capitulo ya lo tenia bastante hecho sino en diciembre solo subiria, asi que ayer le agregue los toques finales para traerselos aquí. Con este capitulo empieza la segunda temporada de la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten, pongalo de favorito, dejen comentarios y gracias por leerlo.

_Capitulo 11:_

_Una nueva aventura_

Me encontraba cayendo sin parar en la oscuridad, mi cuerpo se sentia sin fuerza y no respondia a lo que queria hacer, parecia un sueño ya que no podia controlar del todo mi cuerpo. Lo unico que puedo recordar es que mi brazo se extendio hacia arriba e invoque mi llave-espada, se cargo y libero un hilo de luz igual al que dispare contra Malefica, la luz atravezo la silueta de una cerradura que aparecio de la nada y empezo a brillar intensamente.

Me encontre tirado en el suelo no se por cuanto tiempo. Cuando recupere la conciencia me levante y me agarre la cabeza debido a que aun estaba confundido, estaba acostado en un faro de luz ubicado al lado de una pequeña

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Y como llegue aqui?- Entonces me vino a la mente la escena de Malefica tirandome al vortice. -¡Es verdad!, esa Malefica me engaño, cuando la vea me vengare, pero ahora necesito saber donde estoy-

Mire un cartel no muy lejos de donde estaba y decia "Bienvenidos a Ciudad de Paso" y otro cartel debajo de ese decia "Distrito 1".

-Bueno eso ahorro tiempo, no importa ahora tan solo uso el D-Terminal para volver, espera...- La pantalla del D-Terminal permanecia apagada, tocaba cualquier botón que habia pero no reaccionaba. -Maldición, seguramente la electricidad que recibi por parte de Malefica habra hecho corto cirquito al sistema, eso significa que... (¡No!, ¿Ahora me quedare aqui para siempre?)- Pense perdiendo mi autoestima y baje la mirada.

-Oye jovencito-

-¿Uh?- Tenia al frente una anciana un poco baja de estatura con vestimenta de gitana.

-Veo que estas bajo de humor ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada, es solo una tonteria (¿Tonteria? ¡Estoy perdido en esta dimension y no tengo ni idea como volver!, ¡¿Eso es una tonteria?!)- Ya me volvi loco criticaba mis propios comentarios en mi cabeza.

-Mmm..., ya veo, oye soy una adivina ¿No te interesaria conocer tu futuro?-

-¿Mi futuro?- Me imaginaba a mi mismo en una caja de carton como un vagabundo tocando una armonica y pidiendo limosna. -Claro, porque no- Ya no tenia nada más que perder.

La anciana me guio no muy lejos de donde estabamos para su negocio, dentro tenia las paredes pintadas de colores sombrios, habia muchos objetos raros, varios tipo de cosas llenas de estrellas o cosas asi de magos o magia. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa redonda con una bola de cristal, yo me sente a un lado y la anciana al frente mio y entonces ella me pregunto:

-Bueno, antes que nada tenemos que preparar a los espiritus para que puedan leer tu futuro- Entonces empezo a pasar sus manos sobre la superficie de la bola de cristal.

-¿Los espiritus?, si lo que digas, tomate tu tiempo- Dije mientras se me caia una gota.

-Ya esta, los espitirus estan preparados para responder, ¿Cuales son tus preguntas?-

-Dejame pensar... ¡Ya se!. Espiritus, en estos momentos me encuentro en una situación complicada, ¿Me podrian decir que tengo que hacer para salir de esta?-

-Es una pregunta un tanto extraña pero vere si ellos pueden responderla- Volvio a pasar las manos sobre la esfera. -Los espiritus han hablado-

-...¿Y qué te dijerón?- Preste mucha atención a la respuesta.

-Dicen que conocen tu situación, Kenic, guerrero dimensional- Eso me dejo preplejo.

-¿Como...como lo sabes?-

-Los espiritus me lo contarón y tambien lo que debes hacer-

-Entonces, dale cuenta, cuenta- La apure con ansias a escuchar la respuesta.

Pero antes de que me respondiera nos atacarón desde afuera del negocio, yo reaccione rapidamente como para crear una barrera magica y defendernos.

-Los espiritus tenian razón, eres un portador- Dijo despues de tocer por el humo.

-Yo me encargare del responsable de esto- Entonces corri al exterior.

Sali de afuera para encontrar a el que causo este desastre, vi a tres Sin-Corazones, sin el D-Terminal no tenia muchos datos de mis enemigos, pero por lo que mire a simple vista ellos eran muy gordos casi redondos si no fuera por sus extremidades, eran distintos a todos los Sin-Corazón que habia enfretado, estos eran más en forma de humano. Ademas de todo esto tambien llebavan ropa, tenian un formato arabe, tenian un pequeño gorro que cubria su cabeza, un chaleco anaranjado con sus hombreras puntiagudas y unos pantalones verdes.

"Con qué ustedes nos atacarón ¿Eh?, preparense para recibir su castigo" Les dije pero estos no me hicierón caso y empezarón a rodar como una bola para escaparse de mi.

-¡Oigan, vuelvan! No dejare que se me escapen- Entonces empeze a seguirlos, dejando a la señora que se termino de recuperar y salio de su tienda.

-Ese chico, noto un gran futuro en él, hasta los espiritus lo admiran, sin embargo...- Se dio media vuelta y miro su tienda. -¡Ahora quien se encargara de arreglar mi tienda!-

Volviendo conmigo, el gran super protagonista mega hyper poderoso (esta bien exagere un poco), segui haciendo una persecución a pie, los seguis hasta, segun un cartel, el segundo distrito, tenia un gran espacio para luchar, ahi fue donde frenarón mis enemigos.

-Entonces no era el unico que estaba incomodo en ese pequeño lugar para pelear, ¿Estan listos?- Hice sonar los nudillos.

El trio oscuro escupierón pequeñas bolas de fuego del tamaño de su diminuta cabeza, estó no fue una gran desafio asi que las evadi facilmente, cuando me acerque al del medio invoque mi llave-espada y ataque pero sucedio al inesperado, mi ataque reboto en la panza de mi enemigo y me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio. Él me contraataco rodando por encima mio, no fui lo suficiente rapido para esquivarlo a tiempo, para colmo fue muy doloroso. Me levante y retrocedi unos cuantos metros, los otros dos glotones dispararón fuego de nuevo, esta vez los devie con mi espada.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- Hice el tipo gesto de acercarse para provovarlos.

Obviamente no recibi respuesta textual a esto pero el primer Sin-Corazón que rodaba me intento aplastar otra vez por atras pero en esta ocasión pude esquivarlo lanzandome a mi mismo de lado y volviendo con sus compañeros se forma otra vez la estrategia en linea.

-Ahora que lo pienso deberia poner mas justa esta pelea, ¿No lo creen?- Entonces use mi jutsu de clones de sombras e hice aparecer a dos, uno a cada lado.

De esta manera era una pelea tres contra tres (para que mi preciado publico no crea que con mi poca experiencia haya vencido a tres Sin-Corazón desconocidos facilmente. Aunque ahora tengo mis clones la pelea no va a ser muy larga y entonces el capitulo seria muy corto y no queremos eso ¿Verdad?), yo, el Kenic original, me acerque rapidamente hacia mi enemigo para lanzarle una estocada junto a mi llave cargada de mi elemento natural causando que lo electrocute, eso lo paralizo momentaneamente entonces intente atacar la cabeza, lo cual fue muy efectivo y termine derrotandolo.

-¡Oh si! ¡Uno menos!, ¿Quien es el siguiente?- Exclame emocionado.

Mis dos enormes enemigos empezarón a rodar alrededor nuestro (bueno de mi porque los otros dos son mis clones), intentamos seguir sus movimientos pero cada vez aceleraban más.

-Oigan, ¿Tienen alguna idea? Porque como veo que nos ataquen a esa velocidad nos aplataran-

-¡Ya se!, ¡_iman_!- Grito uno de mis clones.

Creo la esfera con fuerza gravitatoria para intentar frenarlos pero no funciono ya que se mueven tan rapido que la fuerza de gravedad no llega a afectarles, entonces se volvierón hacia nosotros "Mier..." dijimos los tres pero nos atacarón antes. Cuando terminarón quedamos en el piso mal heridos, mis clones desaparecierón en una cortina de humo.

-Ya veo los pajaritos...- Dije tirado con mis ojos en forma de espirales.

Cuando me recupere me levante y use _cura_ para hacer desaparecer mis heridas, sonrei y dije: "Se acabo el calentamiento hora de ponerse serios". Uno de ellos vino rodando otra vez hacia mi, yo literalmente lo mande a volar usando _aero, _salte hacia él pero el otro gordito me lanzo una bola de fuego, use el hechizo _barrera_ para desviar su ataque hacia el otro causando que se prendiera fuego todo su cuerpo, "No te preocupes" le dije "Ahora se pondra peor", me salio una sonrisa malvada y me puso sobre él usando _pyro_ y mandandolo al suelo rapidamente haciendolo desaparecer.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo, acabare contigo rapidamente-

Ahora que era una batalla uno a uno fue bastante facil asi que me ahorrare los detalles. Tras la batalla celebre mi victoria y regresaria a la tienda de la anciana para ver como iban las cosas, apenas me di vuelta, unos grandes pasos se sintierón haciendo temblar ligeramente el suelo, volvi a girar y vi una armadura violeta bastante alta, sus brazos y piernas flotaban al igual que su cabeza.

-Wow, una armadura magica con extremidades flotantes, ¿Oye de casualidad no conoceras un tipo llamado Rayman? Es rubio, un poco más bajo que yo y con esa habilidad tuya de hacer levitar las partes del cuerpo- Me burle de él pero al igual que todos nadie tiene sentido de humor por aqui.

Me lanzo su puño volador, yo salte y me subi sobre el, lo recorri y me impulse al cuerpo del enemigo, "¡Toma esto, pedazo de metal!" estube a punto de dañar su casco pero me pego un ligero bofeton que me hizo estrellar contra una pared.

-Au, au, eso dolio, debo admitir, eres fuerte- Sali de los escombros de la pared. -Sin ambargo, yo tengo una personalidad electrizante, no creo que le guste a tu armadura- Electrifique mi espada para luchar.

Lanze el hechizo de mi elemento en contra de su cabeza pero esta se alejo más de su cuerpo y todas las piezas se separarón creando un ejercito de extremidades compuesto por dos pares de brazos y piernas y el cuerpo como una unica pieza. Use el _jutsu clones de sombras, _creando un clon para cada pieza.

El primer clon ataco a uno de las piernas, la cual estaba dando grandes pisotones creando pequeñas ondas de energia en el suelo en el momento de hacer contacto, lo inmovilize con _gravedad_ y luego le dio una serie de golpes con la electricidad pero no parecia resultar herido.

-Chicos, no creo que la electricidad sea su debilidad- Dijo uno de mis clones.

-¡Ahora lo dices!- Gritamos todos que usamos la misma estrategia con todos y terminarón con el mismo desafortunado resultado.

Las partes ahora cargadas de energia formarón un cuerpo otra vez, más bien armadura.

-Vamos chicos pensemos en algo, somo 5 personas- Pero en ese momento la armadura extendio su brazo derecho y lanzo una gran descarga electrica que evaporizo a uno de mis clones.

-Bueno, 4 tampoco es tan malo- El Sin-Corazón levanto su brazo izquierdo y lanzó rayos a los demas clones.

-¡Bueno chicos!, ¡No se queden como estatuas tambien les permito que se muevan para esquivar!- Dije exaltado.

Mi oponente concentro otra vez sus energias hacia mi pero pude evadirlas porque ya memorize el tiempo de carga y el de lanzamiento, es un periodo muy corto ambas pero mientras no me desconcentre podre evadirle. Me lanzo su brazo hacia mí, intente saltarlo por encima apoyando mis manos sobre su brazo como si estuviera saltando un caballo en una clase de gimnasia, desafortunadamente (casi hasta lo venia venir) la energia acumulada que le di cubria todas sus partes del cuerpo causando que yo me electrocute con el más minimo toque. Quede tirado en el suelo en un estado de paralisis, mis musculos no reaccionaban a mi voluntad y mis pensamientos tambien estaban muy dispersos como cuando me despierto todas las mañanas, intente despejar mi mente primero, solo que aqui habia una diferencia, antes de mis aventuras con la alianza mis preocupaciones eran llegar tarde al colegio ahora con esta nueva vida, el colegio no suena tan mal.

Una vez aclarada mi cabeza, busque algo que me sirviera util ahora mismo pero sin ninguna solución al alcance, el Sin-Corazón se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, pareciera que me daba tiempo para recuperarme para darme ventaja, es curioso en una ocasión me dijo Slayer que ellos se guiaban por el instinto como los animales, pero este parece más astuto que los que enfrente en el pasado.

A unos metros de mi, la armadura empezo a recargar un golpe final con todo su poder, yo apenas podia mover manos y piernas, solo comtemple en silencio como una bola de energia electrica se hacia más grande por cada segundo que pasaba, era curioso si te ponias a verla detenidamente no se veian tan mal, quiero decir, parecia un gran destello de esperanza, era una belleza, una belleza mortal, deje salir una pequeña risa que solo yo podia escuchar, ¿Así piensa uno cuando esta a punto de morir?, la imagen de mis amigos paso por mi mente, estaban sonriendo como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, eso me relajaba, sacaba de mi mente la actual situación en la que estaba. Eso me recuerda, dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir puedes ver pasar toda tu vida, eso es mentira, solo te muestra los momentos más importantes, entre ellos veia el choque que sufri antes de todo esto, la primera vez que veia la nave de la A.P.D., mi entrenamiento con Iruka, mi enfrentamiento con Malefica, entre otros momentos, pero el que más me permanecia era uno que tuve con Akori.

Hace unos cuantos días atras, como siempre yo segui mi rutina de entrenamiento, luego de pasar la mañana entrenando con Iruka, volvia a la base para seguir mi entrenamiento de la llave-espada con Akori. Durante el combate yo usaba mi caracteristica arma de siempre y Akori, gracias a la habitación especial donde estabamos habia materializado una espada para combatir, habremos luchado por 3 horas consecutivas pero no estoy seguro.

-Bueno, tomemonos un descanso, vayamos al gran comedor a buscar algo para refrescarnos- Sugirio Akori mientras respiraba un poco agitado por la fatiga.

-Esta bien, no me vendria nada mal- Dije con una pequeña risa al final.

No tardamos en llegar al comedor pero igual me sentia demasiado cansado como para seguir parado siquiera, como un efecto secundario mi cabeza empezo a deambular en cosas sin coherencia, ahora mismo estaba en un estado de sonambulo con ojos abiertos, involuntariamente segui a Akori hasta una maquina esprendedora, lo cual me imagino que seria para cuando habia muchas personas aquí, no veia en ningun lado el lugar donde la cocinera reparte la comida a los miembros como en una escuela, en ese momento si alguien me estuviera leyendo la mente veria que deambulaba como dije antes con este tipo de pensamientos extraños sin importancia.

Akori saco dos latas de gaseosas y me lanzó una a mí, fue en ese momento que volvi en si con unos movimientos torpes agarre la lata, la mire rapidamente en busca de su nombre que era _Koke-Cola_, no tarde en notar que se llamaba casi igual que mi gaseosa favorita de mi mundo (Me imagino que sabran de a cual me refiero ¿No?), sin nada más que hacer la abrí y tome un sorbo_, _tenia muy bien sabor, note que Akori se alegro por mi expresión y él tambien empezo a tomar. Nos sentamos en una de las cuantas mesas que habia que apuntaban hacia una ventana hacia afuera, el espacio infinito, luego de haber tomado lo suficiente, le sugeri a mi compañero de seguir entrenando pero él parecia concentrado más en la vista de afuera que en mi.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Le dije un poco enfadado.

-Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo de la nada.

-¿Eh...?- Levante una ceja ante dicho comentario.

-El espacio, el multiverso, es hermoso- Me miro, y se rio un poco por mi cara de duda y luego volvio a ver hacia afuera. -¿Alguna vez te tomaste un momento durante el entrenamiento con Iruka para poder comtemplar el lugar?-

-La verdad...- No termine la oración pero igual la respuesta fue bastante obvia para él.

-Es ironico, te esfuerzas demasiado para proteger algo, pero nunca te tomaste un minuto para saber lo que era o la belleza que podia llegar a tener. Kenic, entiendo que estes nervioso por la tarea que te fue otorgada, pero a veces hay que saber cuando es necesario tomarse un respiro, todavia tienes bastante tiempo antes de cumplir con tu destino asi que entre tanto disfruta un poco de la vida. - Se lavanto de su asiento camino hasta estar al lado mio y me agarro el hombro. -¿Quieres seguir con el entrenamiento?-

-¡Sí!- Dije entusiasmado.

Me recuerdo se habia terminado y abri los ojos para ver otra vez a mi enemigo, tal vez por ultima vez, mire el cielo estrellado, espere mi momento final.

De repente otra imagen de todos aparecio en mi cabeza, e inconsientemente las palabras salierón de mi boca, "Ahora quiero ver a mis amigos" dije y escuche en mi cabeza como todos gritaban mi nombre, "¡Kenic!" aclamaban una y otra vez. Las energias volvierón a mi como si nada, pero me preocupe por eso, invoque mi llave y 4 clones de sombras, Todos hicimos 5 hechizos de _gravedad_ en distintos puntos para que la armadura pierda el equilibrio, su ataque desaparecio y en cambio sus 4 extremidades se estiraban como si fueran las sogas de una maquina de tortura antigua.

Contemple el lamentable estado que paso estar mi enemigo pero entonces antes de que el efecto de mi magia terminara yo con mis clones, subimos por una paredes de las casas para conseguir altura y usar una nueva tecnica.

-¡_Tecnica Especial: Mega combo Fugaz!_- Todos hicimos basicamente la _Espada Fugaz, _pero estas se unierón tomando forma de "*" y cayendo hacia el enemigo, cortando y destrozandolo al mismo tiempo.

Cai sobre él, más bien en lo que quedaba que era un humo negro. Me sente en el suelo mientras veia como la fatiga volvi, usé _Cura_ en ese momento para recuperarme de mis heridas.

-Chicos, gracias. Ahora mismo estoy en camino-

Entonces una luz aparecio, tomando la silueta de una cerradura, mi llave-espada empezo a brillar, entonces use el sentido comun para saber que hacer, solo que habia un problema, "¿Como hago para meter esta "llave" en esa cerradura en el cielo?" Dije con ingenuidad en ese momento era la primera cerradura que tuve que abrir, recuerdo que mi mano se volvio sola y empezo a apuntar mi arma contra la cerradura, está empezo a brillar más y lazo y un hilo de luz y la cerradura brillo tambien con mucha intensidad, me tape los ojos para no quedar cegado del brillo.

Despues de eso no tengo recuerdos con exactitud de lo sucedido pero de lo que no sabia en ese momento es que 2 figuras me observaban en las sombras de los tejados de la ciudad, sus siluetas dejaban notar que uno llevaba un capa que cubria todo su cuerpo y el otro más pequeño se veia que le salian puas de la cabeza y la espalda, tras ver la escena de lo sucedido empezarón a conversar de eso.

-No estubo mal- Dijo la silueta pequeña.

-Pudo haberlo hecho mejor- Dijo el otro con un tono de seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto el pequeño.

-No estubo tan impresionante como yo esperaba- Respondio sin disminuir ni un poco la seriedad.

-Si no es tan bueno como dices, ¿Por qué le diste de tu energia?- Pregunto otra vez curioso por la respuesta, su compañero se dio vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Por curiosidad, quiero ver de lo que es capaz. Despues de todo él y yo no somos tan distintos despues de todo- Entonces paro e invoco una llave-espada en su mano derecha, pero la oscuridad era tanta que no se podia ver detalladamente, despues de eso desaparecio en un portal oscuro dejando solo al pequeño.

-Kenic Miyura, espero que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatirme, te estare esperando-


	12. Los Guardianes

_Capitulo 12_

_Los Guardianes_

No puedo recordar que sucedio con exactitud, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue como la luz de la cerradura abrazo a mi ser, tras eso quede inconsiente por un tiempo, supongo cuando me desperte antes de abrir los ojos sentia una brisa calida recorred mi cuerpo, eso me hacia sentirme bastante comodo, con las manos podia sentir el pasto, esto ya siendo el momento abri los ojos, vi las ramas y las hojas de un arbol sobre mi cabeza, los rayos del sol que cruzaban entre todo estos caian sin piedad al suelo.

Cuando me volvio la suficiente fuerza me levanté de donde estaba y el panorama que vi era, ¿Como decirlo? "Inusual", todo el panorama era un bosque verde y lleno de naturaleza pero si uno veia de cerca podrias notar que tras el musgo o cualquier otra vegetación habian grandes cables que conformaban la forma de los arboles y el resto del lugar, o luces detras de las maderas de otros arboles, algun estilo de pared metalica compuesta de la union de varios pentagonos unidos pero debido al musgo no se podia saber exactamente que era en sí.

Comenzé a caminar por este bosque artificial, sentia un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo pero intente no darle importancia, de pronto escuche que un arbusto se movia, invoque mi llave-espada y me puse en posición de combate, lo que salio de ahi hizo que el lugar pase de "inusual" a "muy raro", la criatura que salio de ahi o mas bien la MAQUINA que salio era un pequeño cañon con una pata en cada lado, no parecia hostil sacando el hecho que era un cañon con patas, parecia inofensivo tal vez el cañon era para defenderse, se acerco hacia mi saltando en vez de caminar sin ninguna razón en particular, seguramente así fue programado, cuando cayo al lado mio, tan solo me rebajé a su nivel y lo acaricié.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño, estas perdido?- Pregunte con un tono de ternura como si le estuviera hablandole a un cachorro.

Entonces se escucho otra vez algunos sonidos como si alguien o algo se acercara, de los mismos arbustos salio un grupo de pequeños robots iguales al que acariciaba, ellos me rodearón, "La tuve que ver venir..." me dije a mi mismo, luego la parte interna del cañon del robot que tenia al frente empezo a brillar y me disparo en la cara, no me lastimo mucho ya que era un robot pequeño, lo unico que hizo fue llenarme de polvo la cara.

Me paré luego de dejar salir un suspiro con la esperanza de que mi enojo se fuera..., pero no lo hizo asique destrui todos los robotitos para que no molestaran, eso me tomo menos de 5 minutos. Luego del pequeño conflicto desapareci mi llave pero fue en vano ya que dos soldados aparecierón de la nada apuntandome con sus armas.

-Esta bien, ya tuve bastantes armas apuntandome por hoy- Dije frustrado sin preocuparme de la situación.

-¡Levanta las manos extraño!- Me ordenó uno de ellos. Yo segui sus instrucciones tal vez así podria enterarme un poco de como funciona este mundo.

-Si oficial, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-Dije con tono para persuadirlo pero este se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

-¡No te quieras pasar de listo!, Responde, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?, este sitio esta infestado de Mavericks-

Sin responder a su pregunta, eche un vistazo a su uniforme, llevaban unos pantalones largos de color blanco, un chaqueta verde claro y un casco del mismo color con unos visores rojos que no permitian ver sus ojos.

-¡Responde!- Me ordeno gritando y entonces tuve que pensar rapidamente en una excusa.

-Pues, ehh..., fui emboscado por unos meverocks- Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Meverocks?, ¿No querras decir Mavericks?- Me preguntó.

-Si, eso Mavericks, entonces vine corriendo hasta aqui para poder escapar- Intente que sonara con inocencia.

-Mmm..., ¿Tu qué crees?- Susurró uno de los soldados a su compañero.

-Bueno, no se ve peligroso pero el hecho de que haya salido ileso de una emboscada Maverick me hace dudar de él, ademas debido a su expresión no se ve que este asustado, lo cual me parece más raro. Deberiamos llevarlo a la base para que lo interroguen.

Todo paso tan rapido, uno de ellos se comunico con su lider mediante el comunicador que tenia en su oreja, luego me llevarón con ellos, me vendarón los ojos, cuando pude ver otra vez me empujarón dentro de un cuarto oscuro solo con una mesa y dos sillas, tambien habia un vidrio que reflejaba mi hermosa imagen en todo su esplendor (bueno tal vez exagere un poco) pero obviamente era para que me vigilaran desde el otro lado, en pocas palabras era el tipico cuarto interrogatorio que uno ve en las series policiales. Sin más que hacer me tome una siesta, ya que no habia dormido bien desde que estube por ultima vez en la base.

Tal vez hayan pasado una hora porque no senti que haya pasado mucho tiempo, el sonido de la puerta automatica me desperto y lo primero que hice fue ver el charco de baba que habia formado en la mesa, "Realmente eres una basura, ¿No tienes vergüenza de ti mismo?" dijo una una chica peliroja que entró con una mirada de agresión y desprecio. Se presento, su nombre era Cédre, lo que molesto (ademas de su comportamiento) era que lo dijo como si yo me tuviera que sentir halagado por eso.

-Muy bien, contestame niñito de mamá, ¿Qué hacias en el bosque?- Dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa y de mi como si en verdad creyera que ella tiene poder sobre mi.

-Ya se lo dije a tus compañeros, fui emboscado y escape por poco- Dije sin mostrar signo de debilidad.

-¡Mientes!- Exclamo mi interrogadora pegadole a la mesa con su puño, el eco sono por toda la habitación por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas de que este mintiendo?- Pregunté apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en mi mano.

-Con esa expresión no es necesario, es imposible que hayas escapado de una emboscada Maverick tan facilmente, y si fuera por cuestión de suerte no creo que podrias salir ileso, ni siquiera tienes un arma con que defenderte. Todo esto me hace pensar que nos estas intentando engañar- Me respondio con un tono de impaciencia.

-El hecho que tu o tus compañeros no tenga las habilidades para hacerlo no quiere decir que no se pueda- Dije con una mirada competidora y me puse cruzado de brazos.

-Si seras maldito...- Me dijo con todo su odio, pero antes de que quisiera partirme la cabeza en 2, el comunicador de su oreja sonó, escucho la conversación, luego miro el vidrio que estaba a nuestro lado y se retiro con un gran desprecio hacia mi.

Despues de este interrogatorio empeze a perder la paciencia como si fuera a abrirme paso por la fuerza hasta la salida, en parte ese seria el plan de escape, pero necesitaba saber un poco más de este mundo antes de retirarme.

Luego de un rato de pensar como me escaparia de aqui o lo que iria a hacer despues aparecio otra chica pero muy distinta a la anterior en todos los sentidos. Llevaba una vestimenta rosa que cubria casi todo su cuerpo excepto a sus extremidades y se conectaba con un chaleco con un tono mas oscuro al resto de su vestimenta, y llevaba un sombrero que combinaba con esos colores, era estilo militar, esos que tiene los tenientes o alguno de puesto de alto nivel, lo curioso era que toda su piel a excepción de su cara estaba cubierta por un traje de tela negra, lo unico que resaltaba eran sus dedos que eran de color blanco a diferencia del resto del traje. Ya lo pense antes pero ahora le preste más atención al hecho de que todos tenian el traje negro, incluso yo, pero no me pude tomar el tiempo de examinarlo. Bueno tenia un cabello rubio lacio, dejando uno mechones a cada lado de su cara y el resto de su pelo suelto pero agarrado en la punta, tenia unos bonitos ojos azul zafiro, al verla a los ojos te hacia sentir tranquilo y muy feliz, parecia que sus ojos absorvian tus problemas, el resto de su rostro era hermoso y bello diria que es joven, bastante para el cargo que creo que representa esas vestimentas.

Ella al verme me sonrio y yo me puse colorado, luego me pregunto con una dulce voz, "¿Podemos hablar?", "Si no queda otra..." respondi con un tono medio amargado y desvie la mirada hacia la pared.

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?- Me pregunto amablemente mientras se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa.

-...- No respondi, solo mantuve el silencio y la mirada apartada.

-Puedes confiar en mi, no te lastimaremos- Ese comentario me causo gracia pero no me rei.

-¿Lastimarme a mi?, escucha la unica razón por la que sigo aqui es por voluntad propia, si no ya hubiera volado la puerta y derribado a los que se pusieran a mi camino-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun?-

-Tengo mis razones- Cuanto menos dijera mejor guardaria el hecho de que soy de otro mundo.

-¿Por lo menos me puedes decir tu nombre?- Pregunto cortezmente.

-...Kenic- Respondi friamente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Prairie, soy la lider de esta aeronave- Eso me hizo abrir un poco más mis ojos, si era una nave aerea como ella decia, entonces el escape se volveria mucho más dificil, parece que ya conocia todas las cartas que habia sobre la mesa, aunque sea bonita no podia evitar que me distraiga de mi misión.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Nosotros somos "Los Guardianes" somos encargamos de controlar la actividad Maverick en todo el mundo- Respondio rapidamente la joven, como si ya hubiera preparado hace tiempo esa respuesta.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices, ¿Qué hago yo aqui?- Pregunté, pareciera que el interrogatorio cambiara de papeles.

-Bueno, quiero saber detalladamente como fue tu gran "escape"- Ante esas palabras empeze a sudar un poco, tendria que confiar en mi imaginación para poder salvarme de esta ocasión.

-Bueno, yo...- Empece a tartamudear.

Antes de que empezara a dudar de mi testimonio, se escucho una explosión junto a un temblor, el altavoz aviso que la cubierta estaba siendo atacada por demonios negros, yo no tarde en averigüar de quienes se trataban, la comandante corrio hasta la puerta y me dijó:

-Quedate aqui, nosotros nos encargaremos- Dijo para tranquilizarme.

-¡De ninguna manera, no podria soportar que si por mi culpa las personas pierden sus vidas debido a que no ayude y asi no podria seguir viviendo tranquilo- Prairie me sonrio y me hizo señal de que la siga.

Salimos y la segui, pasamos un pequeño pasillo para poder seguir el centro de operaciones, las operadoras se sorprendierón por un segundo al verme pero rapidamente volvierón a su trabajo, ellas dijerón que los Sin-Corazón, como ellos le decian "Demonios Oscuros" atacaban la nave, la comandante pregunto por la ubicación de 2 miembros, pero no le di importancia, ella al escuchar la respuesta negativa se mordio los labios, y con una mirada frustrada me miro y me pregunto si sabia luchar, yo me rei y le conteste "Sientate y espera, ahora vuelvo", pasé rapidamente la puerta automatica, cruze el pasillo y subi por el elvador que se encontraba por el medio de esta.

Sali afuera y un fuerte viento me hacia tirar para atras, con eso me di cuenta de que realmente era una aero nave, los Sin-Corazón que estaban atacando era simplemente un grupo de "Sombras", puedo recordar claramente que eran bastante debiles, eso me alivio por lo menos pude ver una cara conocida, o algo parecido desde que estoy perdido, sin más tiempo que perder invoque mi llave-espada y prepare mi pose de combate, aunque era una desventaja el hecho de que la fuerza del viento estaba en mi contra, a mis enemigos parecia no afectarle el viento, de cualquier forma no tarde en derrotarlos mediante unos simples cortes verticales y horizontales. Luego contemple los daños de la nave, esperando que no hayan dañado nada importante, pero no noté nada fuera de su lugar.

Me volvi al centro de operaciones y me reporte con el comandante, está me felicito por eso.

-Bueno, entonces me voy. Ya no hay nada que hacer aqui- Dije retirandome pero antes de que mi plan diera resultado, Prairie evito que me fuera agarrandome del hombro, "Demonios" dije dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Sigues bajo custodia, no puedo dejarte irte tan facilmente- Me dijo con una risa diabolica.

Suspire ante ese comentario, pregunté si habia alguna manera de que me dejaran en paz, y ella me respondio que solo habia una manera... y era haciendo el examen de admision de Los Guardianes. La misión era simple tendria que ir a la ciudad a buscar a 5 miembros que estaban escondidos, lo cual me parecia bastante tonto, un juego de niños iba a ser mi prueba, esto seria muy simple.

Mediante un teletransportador de materia llamado "Transervidor" me hizo aparecer a las afueras de una ciudad, el "Area C" para ser mas precisos, al aparecer en un callejon entre los edificios, solo me limite a suspirar y no tarde en mezclarme entre la multitud.

-Espero que todo esto valga la pena. Podria aprovechar para escapar pero seguramente me tienen vigilado- Pense mientras miraba de punta a punta los posibles escondites que podria haber.

Toda esta busqueda fue realmente aburrida, asi que contare la historia rapido. Habia pasado 1 hora desde que empezo esto, tarde mucho en encontrar a los 5 guardianes que estaban escondidos, el sol se estaba poniendo y yo estaba cansado pero logre encontrar el ultimo, esté me felicitó por encontrarlo.

-Muy bien, novato, superaste la prueba, aqui tienes tu certificado- Y me dio un animal de peluche, yo lo tome inconsientemente, lo mire por un segundo y sin ninguna expresion en mi cara le dije.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?- El guardian se enojo por mi comentario y me explico que ese peluche es muy importante para su lider, sin cambiar mi expresión facial lo guarde con mala gana (no pregunten como lo hice, pero lo guardé).

Bueno, tan pronto como volvi a la base me reporte ante Prairie, ella me recibio con su dulce voz, y al ver su rostro alegre me sonroje otra vez, ella me felicito por mi resultados.

-Bueno ahora descansa, despues te dire cual es tu primera misión- Senti como una sensación de deja-vu pero no le preste mucha atención.

Me retiré y un guardian me enseño el camino hacia mi nuevo cuarto, al entrar tan solo me recoste y mire mi cuerpo, este traje negro que cubria todo mi ser por debajo de la ropa y unos comunicadores en mis odios, ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Me pregunte a mi mismo, luego pense en lo sucedido hoy, ¿Habra sido buena idea unirme a este equipo?, tarde o temprano me iria de aqui, no sabria si los veria de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirme, el cansancio me estaba ganando y mis ojos se cerrarón sin que me diera cuenta.

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: ¿De qué se trata la misión?.**

**Prairie: Necesito que investigues la concentración de energia que hay en la fabrica abandonada.**

**Kenic: ¡Esto sera pan comido!.**

**Prairie: La energia parece ser poderosa por eso te enviaremos con nuestros 2 mejores agentes.**

**Kenic: Cuando pense que podria tener un día tranquilo. Proximo capitulo: "MEGA-FUSION". Bueno despues de todo me parece que no me aburrire jeje.**


	13. MEGA-FUSION

Perdonen si me demore con este capitulo pero con esto de las vacaciones estube saliendo todos los dias.

Lamentablemente solo estube inspirado con esta historia, mi otro proyecto, Pokémon Special Las criaturas de cristal no estube iluminado lo cual no lo quiero presionar, tal vez algunos este desilucionados con esto, por eso seria mejor que usen la opcion de seguir (follow) para no estar mirando todos los dias si actualizo la historia.

Sin más que agregar les dejo el capitulo 13

_Capitulo 13_

_MEGA-FUSION_

Al siguiente día, me levante de la cama casi de mala gana, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, hice sonar los huesos de mi cuerpo, y me dirigi lentamente a la puerta dejando salir un bostezo a mitad de camino. La puerta automatica se abrio cuando me acerque, al salir vi que todos los guardianes tenian prisa para ir al centro de operaciones, yo tambien fui pero a un ritmo más lento y tranquilo.

Me abri paso entre los demas miembros para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Prairie, cuando me acerque lo suficiente ella me vio y se alegro por eso.

-Kenic, gracias a dios que ya te levantaste- No sabia si me estaban tomando de peresoso o solo apareci en el momento justo.

-¿Qué pasa Prairi? ¿Sucede algo?- Entonces su cara de alegria paso a de preocupación.

-Se trata de tu misión, se supone que te mandariamos a hacer un reconocimiento de un area, pero ahora una gran energia que sale de la escala proviene de ahi, tendremos que suspenderlas- Dijo con la mirada fija en la pantalla principal.

-Mandame a mi, no hay problema- Dije sin ninguna preocupación, la lider me devolvio la mirada.

-Pero es demasiado peligroso, podrias salir gravemente herido o peor- Dijo Prairie.

-No te preocupes por mi, soy más de lo que aparento-

En ese momento me di cuenta de que hable de más, si me dejaba llevar mucho podria revelar mi identidad, sin embargo, para mi suerte Prairie tenia solo preocupación en sus pensamientos, pero al final me dejo ir, entonces me dirigi hacia el transervidor para teletransportarme.

Apareci en la entrada de lo que parecia una fabrica abandonada, no veia ninguna señal de que estuviera operando, "¿Me abre equivocado de lugar?" me pregunte a mi mismo, mi comunicador sonó y con un botón respondi la llamada.

-Aqui, Prairie, ¿Me escuchas Kenic?-

-Aqui, Kenic, te escucho fuerte y claro-

-¿Cual es la situación del lugar-

-Si las cordenadas son correctas, estoy al frente de una fabrica aparentemente abandonada, no hay señales de que esten operando, no entiendo de que podra venir esa energia que se detecta en el radar.

-Las cordenadas son correctas pero la energia se puede detectar notablemente en el radar, tal vez haya algunos pisos bajo tierra ocultando algo-

-Entendido, ahora revisare-

-Espera, he enviado a 2 miembros más para que te acompañen-

-Eso no va a ser necesario- Dije con una gran confianza.

-¿El novato esta muy confiado de si mismo?- Dijo una voz acercandose por detras.

-Ya dejalo, no ves que no puede evitar hacerse el valiente al frente de nuestra lider-

-¡Oye!- Dije dandome vuelta bruscamente con la cara roja, para esto ya habia cortado la transmision.

Cuando me di vuelta, vi a dos jovenes, un chico de piel oscura y una chica de piel clara, pero igal veian casi identicos, debian ser hermanos, ambos llevababan una chaqueta azul de manga corta con una linea amarilla recorriendo el cuello, unos brazalotes dorados en cada mano, el chico tenia un pantalón completamente blanco y la chica un pantalón corto y finalmente unos zapatos azules, amarillos en la zona superior y negros en la zona inferior, el joven tenia el cabello un poco alborotado y la chica tenia un cabello corto y liso y ambos tenian unos ojos verdes esmeralda que se veian en pocas personas.

-¿Ustedes son los refuerzos?- Pregunte con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro, ¿Qué esperabas?- Dijo con una mirada un poco seria.

-Bueno, yo...- Pero el chico me interrumpio.

-Mejor no digas nada, mi nombre es Vent y ella es mi hermana Aile-

-Mi nombre es Kenic- Y me di un apretón de manos con mi compañero.

-Un placer conocerte Kenic- Dijo Aile acercandose a mi y me guiño el ojo, mi cara se puso rojo al notarlo y su hermano se enojo por esto.

-¡Aile!, ¿Lo puedes dejar tranquilo?- Exclamo el hermano que se puso molesto.

-Calmate Vent, no es para tanto- Dijo para calmarlo pero no parecia dar resultado.

-Ehh... chicos ¿Qué tal si entramos?-

Ellos aceptarón y entramos a la fabrica y con eso empezamos la misión. Todo estaba silencioso, solo escuchaba el eco de nuestros pasos y gotas de aguas caer por unos tubos, tampoco dijimos nada ninguno de los 3, yo iba a delante y por un momento mire para atras a ver a los otros 2, Vent miraba con un poco de seriedad en su rostro y Aile tenia sus manos agarradas entre si por detras del cuerpo, ella miraba y tenia una cara de disgusto, debe ser porque esta todo sucio, las chicas se ponen asi con este tipo de cosas. Para romper el hielo tan solo comente algo.

-Todo esto no se debio haber usado por años, entonces Prairie debe tener razón cuando dijo de que la energia proviene debajo de la tierra-

-¿Pero que sera tan poderoso que aun bajo tierra se pueda detectar facilmente?- Dijo Vent con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-No me importa, yo ya quiero salir de aqui, este lugar me da escalofrios- Dijo Aile mientras pasaba sus manos por sus brazos como si intentara juntar calor.

-Aile...- Dije yo.

-¿Qué pasa Kenic?-

-Tienes una araña en el hombro- Dije señalando hacia su hombro, la chica movio lentamente su cabeza con una mirada de terror.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Quitamelo, quitamelo!- Grito la chica agitando los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Aile, tranquilizate es solo una araña- Dijo su hermano para calmarla.

La chica siguio corriendo hasta que se tropezo con alguna caja pequeña, pero gracias a mi entrenamiento pude reaccionar para tenerla antes de que se caiga.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte a mi compañera que aun estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah?- Abrio sus ojos y se puso roja por la situación, por mi parte no se porque aun estaba tranquilo, mi corazón estaba levemente latiendo un poco más rapido pero fue por hacer un movimiento rapido.

-Aile, ¿No te lastimaste?- Dijo su hermano preocupado.

-No, estoy bien- Respondio Aile levantandose.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa- Regaño el chico a la chica.

-Si, perdón- Dijo Aile sacando la lengua de una forma chistosa.

Se escucharón unos pasos, y fui apuntados por armas provenientes de unos robots de color violeta, "Mavericks" gritarón ambos jovenes, asi que esto era un Maverick, no parecian fuertes, con mi llave-espada y mis ninjutsus los podria derrotar sin problemas pero no podia dejar que mis compañeros lo vean, me parece que probare un cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me acerque a uno de ellos, para pegarle un rapido golpe donde seria su estomago pero solo me lastime la mano y deje solo el eco de un sonido metalico, grite por el dolor y mis ojos se humedecierón pero no deje salir lagrimas.

-Jeje...- Los otros dos chicos intentarón no reirse pero le era dificil.

-¡¿Por qué ustedes no hacen algo tambien?!- Dije enojado.

-¡En eso estamos!- Dijo Vent emocionado.

Sin darme cuenta, cada uno saco un especie de aparato, en cierta forma tenia una forma de cara, Vent y Aile lo cruzarón y ambos gritarón "Doble Mega-Fusión" y una luz los cubrio completamente dejandome segado y los enemigos de nuestro alrededor fuerón destruidos, cuando dejarón de brillar mis ojos y mi boca estaban completamente abiertos, la apariencia de Vent y Aile cambio radicalmente, su chaleco paso de ser azul a rojo pero esta abierto, en sus antebrazos tenia una muñequeras rojas que terminaban un semi circulo amarillo y un adorno de color verde marino, un cinturon blancos con 2 adornos identicos al anterior, los muslos recubiertos por una ligera capa de metal blanco, unas botas que empezaba desde las rodillas hasta los pies y finalmente un casco rojo, en la parte superior recorria una flecha de verde marino hasta la frente del casco y el lado de los oidos salian un pico que apuntaba hacia atras, y finalmente dejaba salir una cabellera dorada pasando por poco el nivel de la cintura, la unica diferencia entre ellos dos era que Vent llevaba una espada, su hoja era en forma de punta de flecha con un color verde marino pero transparente y Aile agarraba una pistola con un circulo rosado iluminado en el medio del arma.

-Megaman...- Exclamo Vent.

-...modelo ZX- Continuo su hermana.

-¿Megaman modelo ZX?- Dije apenas reaccionando del asombro.

-Creo que liberamos demasiada energia, los destruimos a todos- Dijo la chica.

-Ven Kenic, no te asustes- Me dijo Vent dandome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿Asustarme?, ¡Estoy emocionado!- Ellos no se esperaban esa reacción. -Son todo unos super heroes-

-Eh, gracias jeje- Respondio el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca, o el casco.

Ahora que sabia a lo que me enfrentaba no me quedo otra opción que usar mi llave-espada, al hacerla aparecer, mis compañeros se sorprendierón, no por haberla hecha aparecer de la nada pareciera que aqui tiene la tecnologia de hacerlo sino por el diseño de está desde el llavero con un simbolo del yin-yang hasta la punta de la hoja que tenia el mismo simbolo pero más grande, solo le dije como se llamaba pero no mencione ningun detalle más, cuanto menos sepan mejor.

Otra vez en medio del silencio seguimos caminando, pero ahora seguiamos el indicio de las pisadas de los Mavericks que nos atacarón antes, sus huellas marcadas en medio de la tierra y el polvo del suelo no servirian de rastro para saber de donde vinierón. Las pisadas terminarón en una puerta oxidada, Vent y yo dimos unos pasos atras para que Aile la destruyera con su arma, ella destruyo la cerradura electronica de la puerta y la abrimos manualmente, detras de esta habia unas escaleras que dejaban salir a lo lejos un pequeño ruido de maquinaria operando, me fije que la puerta electronica era gruesa, lo cual servia para evitar que el ruido salga de la habitacion inferior, Vent fue el primero en bajar las escaleras con su sable en mano firmemente agarrado, fui detras de él y Aile cubriendo por detras. Los sonidos de las maquinas se hacian más fuertes por cada escalón que pasabamos, al llegar al final quedamos sorprendido por lo que vimos, los megaman más que yo ya que conocian mejor la gravedad de la situación.

-¿Es una fabrica de Mavericks?- Respondio Aile aun sorprendida.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunte rascandome la cabeza.

-Significa que lo que pase aqui, es grande, pero todavia hay algo que no concuerda. Es verdad que esta era una fabrica energetica pero las maquinas encargadas de eso estan apagadas, seguramente la fuente de energia es la que rastreamos, debemos desactivarla o destruirla-

-¿Y como piensan hacer exactamente eso, pequeños insectos?- Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Miramos por todos lados de donde provenia esa voz y luego cayo un leon robot humanoide, no miro con una cara de superioridad, como un dios mirando a sus creaciones.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunte poniendome al frente.

-Mi nombre es Slash Beast y soy el guardian de este lugar, pero no te molestes en recordarlo porque no saldras de este lugar-

Nos pusimos en posición de batalla, Beast lanzo un rugido que no mando unos centimetros para atras, "Preparense" grito el chico, el Maverick hizo el primer movimiento dando un garrazo horizontal, Aile y Vent con un salto lateral y yo con un salto hacia atras evadiemos el ataque pero nuestro enemigo se rio de nosotros como si tan solo nos estuviera poniendo a prueba.

-Muy bien, veo que saben moverse pero no es lo suficiente como para vencerme- Un segundo despues desaparecio de nuestra vista.

-¡Aaaayyy!- Exclamo Aile que fue atacada por detras.

-¡Aile!- Grite pero tambien fui atacado.

-Solo queda uno- Dijo Beast disfrutando de nuestro sufrimiento.

-¡No te dejare!, ¡Doble Mega-Fusión!-

Tirado en el suelo, no pude creer lo que paso, Vent habia desaparecido de donde estaba y evadio el ataque del enemigo y reaparecio en otro lado pero su apariencia habia cambiado todo el color rojo de su traje paso a ser verde, en los lados de su casco aparecierón una pinza a cada lado y otras 2 más grandes en su espalda y portaba una espada violeta en cada mano.

-Megaman, modelo HX- Dijo Vent confiado.

-Con que ese es el modelo HX, puedes haber aumentado tu velocidad un poco pero no se puede comparar a la mia- Y tanto Vent como el Maverick desaparecierón de nuestra vista.

A través de una velocidad de vertigo, chispas saltaban de la nada, yo aun con mi experiencia en batallas de alta velocidad que tuve con Slayer, pero aun que esta experiencia me era dificil seguir sus movimientos, Aile y yo nos levantamos con dificultad.

-Son realmente rapidos- Dije sonriendo.

-Debemos dejarle esto a Vent- Me dijo Aile confiando en su hermano mientras que tenia sus manos unidas con los dedos cruzados.

Cuando las chispas dejarón de saltar, Vent y Beast reaparecierón uno frente al otro, ambos con cortes sobre la superficie de la armadura, Vent tenia el rostro sudado y respiraba agitadamente y luego de que el enemigo dijera "¿Qué tienes que decir despues de esto?", el joven me miro y solo dijo "Kenic, te lo encargo" y con una gran sonrisa en su cara cayo al suelo perdiendo la transformación.

-¡Hermano!- Grito la chica con lagrimas en su cara.

-¡Despidete de él!- Entonces se lanzo a él a toda velocidad para dar el ultimo golpe.

Un sonido metalico se escucho y Aile abrio los ojos como platos, la causa fue porque al frente de Slash Beast estaba yo, frenando su garra contra mi llave.

-¿Pero como te atreves?- Me dijo el Maverick con cara sorprendido.

-Preparate porque despues de lo que le hiciste a Vent dudo mucho de que sobrevivas- Dije con los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión de ira incontrolable.

Ante esa expresión Beast se alejo de mi y ambos nos pusimos en pose de batalla.

-Aile, necesito que saques a Vent de aqui e intenten encontrar la fuente de energia. Yo me encargare de este tipo- Aile seco sus lagrimas y se llevo a su hermano en sus hombros dejando solo a mi y a nuestro enemigo.

-Te sientes muy confiado de tus habilidades ¿No es así?, parece que no te has dado cuenta que con esa ingenuidad podrias perder la vida- Dijo el aun manteniendo su pose.

-Bueno si eres tan fuerte, ¡Pruebamelo!- Dije con una sonrisa competitiva y hice seña de que se acercara con la mano para provocarlo.

-Imbecil...- Solo se limito a decir.

Solo dimos un paso hacia adelante antes de que nuestras figuras desaparecieran. Aile llevando a su hermano en sus hombros caminaba recorria la fabrica, con desprecio miraba los Maverick que se formaban en la linea de ensamblaje y los depositaba en otra habitación pero aun estaban desactivado, queria destruirlos pero si hacia algo podria activar una alarma y a los Maverick a la vez, al final del cuarto encontro una gran puerta electronica con el titulo "Cuarto de poder" encima, lo que sea que esten usando para hacer todo esto se encuentra aqui detras, la chica acomodo a su hermano entre sus brazos antes de seguir, cuando paso la puerta lo que se encontro le hizo poner una cara de sorpresa y ligeramente de terror.

-No..., no puede ser, esto no deberia estar aqui...-

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Kenic: Esta cosa es resistente, no se cuanto durare.**

**Beast: No importa cuanto te resistas, todo acabara de la misma manera.**

**Kenic: No, si uso un poco de magia.**

**Beast: ¿Magia?, ¡No digas tonterias!.**

**Kenic: Di lo que quieras, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.**

**Aile: ¡Kenic, apurate tenemos peores cosas de que preocuparnos!.**

**Kenic: Ok, como digas. Proximo capitulo: "El cielo de los recuerdos!".**


	14. El cielo de los recuerdos

_Capitulo 14:_

_El cielo de los recuerdos_

Despues de una larga batalla, me empezaba a agotar, mi enemigo, Slash Beast tenian más rayones en su cuerpo mientras que yo tenia algunos cortes en mi ropa que incluso pasaban mi traje negro y piel que causaba que brotara sangre.

-Debo admitir que eres muy bueno para ser un niño- Dijo el Maverick con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara robotica.

-Debe ser un elogio viniendo de tu parte, pero no esperes que te deje las cosas faciles, ya estoy apunto de derrotarte- Dije confiado de mi mismo.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-

-Ahora que no estan mis compañeros no creo que me tenga que seguir limitando-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que no le veo problema que derrote con mi magia a un futuro pila de chatarra-

-¿Magia? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso el miedo te esta haciendo delirar?- Dijo el leon robot con un poco de temor en su voz.

-Solo dame un segundo y veras a lo que te refiero- Entonces hice que mi llave empieze a cargarse de energia electrica, luego hice un gesto de que mi enemigo se acercara. -Vamos, ya estoy listo-

-¿Pero como hizo tu arma para que haga eso?- Me dijo sorprendido y despues retrocedio unos pasos.

Slash Beast quedo sorprendido por un momento al ver mi arma, pero no tardo en recuperar su postura para enfrentarme, el silencio volvio en la pelea, luego nos lanzamos al ataque otra vez, Beast dio un ataque con su garra en forma horizontal, me agache para evadirlo y le di una estocada con mi llava-espada, el golpe le dio de lleno y lo mando para atras dejandole un hueco en su armadura dejando visible su fuente de poder. "Es hora de terminar esto" Dije, desapareci la electricidad de mi llave para agarrarla al revez y dejandola en posición horizontal para poder empezar a cargar energia, no me quedaba mucha energia, no entendi la razón pero mi energia se agoto demasiado rapido, solo me quedaba este ataque, Beast se dio cuenta de eso cuando dio mi cara de cansancio y se impulso a toda velocidad hacia a mi para dar un ultimo golpe.

-¡Te destruire!- Dijo lanzando un puño altamente veloz.

-No lo creo..., _Espada Fugaz-_ Y libere la energia de mi sable.

Una gran explosión se produjo, dejando una cortina de humo, cuando se disperso quedamos Slash Beast y yo quedamos dandonos las espaldas, Beast quedo con el brazo con el que me ataco extendido y yo con mi espada hacia adelante como si ya hubiera lanzado un sablazo.

-Debo admitir que fuiste un gran adversario- Dijo Beast dejando salir una pequeña risa.

-Lo mismo digo pero...- Mi adversario siguio mi frase.

-...solo uno puede quedar de pie-

-¿Algo para decir?- El Maverick miro su nucleo destrozado y despues devolvio su mirada al frente.

-Sigue asi chico, estoy orgulloso de haber perdido contra un digno oponente- Entonces haces de luz provinierón de su cuerpo hasta que terminarón produciendo una explosión.

Yo sin más energia, solte mi llave, esta cayo al suelo, desapareciendo en un vortice de luz y oscuridad acto seguido cai al suelo y quede inconsiente.

Por otra parte Aile seguia mirando una especie de pieza de metal gigante, totalmente blanca por al frente con una gema violeta que servia de nucleo, entre medio de su color blanco habia lineas negras que cuando el nucleo brillaba al ritmo de un corazón latiendo la energia pasaba por esas lineas como se fuera una especie de onda, la chica devolvio la mirada a su hermano quien estaba empezando a despertarse, Vent miro a Aile y se levanto.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Y el Maverick?- Pregunto Vent semi-despierto mirando hacia los lados.

-Kenic se esta encargando de él ahora mismo, pero parece que tenemos problemas peores- La Megaman señalo el nucleo de energia de la fabrica, esto causo que el joven se despertara y abriera sus ojos completamente.

-Aile, no me digas que eso es...-

-Si... es el nucleo del Modelo W- Devolvio la mirada hacia el nucleo.

-Esto quiere decir que hay que tener cuidado ya que cualquier emoción negativa que tengamos podria succionar nuestra energia-

-Es verdad, emoción negativa...- Y le vino el recuerdo de mi cara furiosa. -¡KENIC!-

Ambos jovenes salierón corriendo la chica le explico a su hermano la situación mientras estubo inconsiente, cuando llegarón yo aun estaba tirado en el suelo, mis compañeros se acercarón rapidamente a mi, Aile volvio a su forma normal y puso mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Hay que estar calmados, cualquier pensamiento negativo ayudaria al Modelo W a reactivarse completamente. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es comunicarnos con Prairie y los demas- Dijo tratando de comunicarse con la maquina de su oido.

-No se puede, ya lo intente, estamos muy abajo y el poder del Modelo W evita que podamos establecer una comunicación- Respondio sin sacarme la mirada. -Tenemos que llevarlo a él a la enfermeria de la base-

-¿Pero que pasa con el Modelo W?- Pregunto Vent un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes mientras que tu dormias puede arreglarmelas para desconectar su energia a la de la fabrica sin activar ninguna alarma-

-Muy bien Aile, entonces volvamos- Dijo sin más tiempo que perder.

Aile y Vent me llevarón en sus hombros, salimos de la fabrica que ahora si estaba abandonada cuando llegamos a campo abierto restablecimos comunicación con Prairie, quien estaba muy preocupada. Cuando me desperte, estaba acostado en una de las cuantas camas de la enfermeria, escuchaba la voces de los hermanos, me levante y ambos se alegrarón de verme, la chica me abrazo y el chico mostro una sonrisa sin moverse un centimetro de su lugar.

-¿Qué me paso?- Dije acomodandome en la cama y agarrando mi cabeza.

-Te encontramos inconsiente en el suelo, parece que te esforzaste al maximo para derrotar al Maverick- Me dijo Vent.

-No realmente, su armadura ya estaba bastante de dañada de tu combate, pero mientras yo peleaba sentia que mi energia era absorvida por mi ira-

-Bueno, acerca de eso-

Ambos me explicarón que hace unos 5 meses, cuando su aventura empezo, un tipo llamado Serpent fue poseido por el biometal modelo W, y descrubrierón que para que sus planes de conquista dieran resultado tendria que juntar demasiada energia, la cual saco del miedo de la gente y luego de su ira. Me dijerón que lo más probablemente es que mi agotamiento fue debido a que el Modelo W absorvio mi energia.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora con el modelo W?- Pregunte.

-Por ahora ire a avisarle a Prairie que despertaste- Dijo la chica que se retiro lentamente de la enfermeria.

Quedamos solo Vent y yo con un silencio incomodo, no habia ningun tema de conversación que yo sepa que tengamos en comun, solo llevaba unas cuantas horas de conocerlo y no sabia nada de él, cuando iba a decir algo para conversar, algo estupido lo más probable, Vent rompio el hielo antes.

-Aile, me dijo lo que paso despues de que quede fuera de combate- Dijo con un tono frio segun yo.

-Bueno, yo...-

-Gracias- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Uh?-

-Gracias por tomar la situación por mi, si no fuera por ti, no sabria que le pasaria mi hermana- Miro el suelo mientras que hizo una pausa, cuando me devolvio la mirada siguió. -Cuando eramos niños perdimos a nuestra madre en un ataque Maverick-

-Lo lamento- Dije devolviendo el silencio.

-Despues de eso fuimos encontramos por un hombre llamado Giro, él nos cuido por mucho tiempo, le ayudabamos en su negocio de mensajeria, pero un dia todo cambio...- Vent saco de su bolsillo el artefacto de color azul que uso para transformarse en la fabrica. -En uno de nuestros envios, teniamos que llevar esto, el biometal modelo X que es este y el modelo Z que lo tiene Aile, como siempre los detalles del envio lo tenia Giro luego fuimos atacados por Mavericks y caimos por un barranco con el Modelo X y unos momentos despues nos megafusionamos por primera vez. Tiempo despues descubrimos que Giro era un guardian y llevaba el Modelo Z, despues hubo un ataque Maverick en el centro, Giro, Aile y yo fuimos, en un momento Giro se adelanto y lo encontramos en las puertas de la empresa que una vez defendio la ciudad, Slither Inc., su dueño Serpent quien fue seducido por el poder del Modelo W, uso su poder para poseer a Giro para que luchemos contra nosotros, cuando no nos quedaba más energia Giro, en sus ultimos momentos de vida, nos dio su biometal para poder fusionarlos y formar el modelo ZX-

-Lamento tus perdidas, Vent, quisiera hacer algo por ustedes- Dije mirando hacia abajo.

-No te preocupes, lo pasado es pasado, hay que mirar hacia el fututo. Por eso te quiero pedir un favor- Entonces su cara se volvio seria.

-Si, pideme lo que quieras Vent- Dije interesado en la propuesta.

-En esta ocasión fuimos salvados porque tu estabas ahi, pero nadie es capaz de predecir el futuro- Hizo una pausa antes de seguir. -Si me llegara a pasar algo, quiero que cuides a Aile por mi- Yo me sonroje ante esta petición.

-O...¡Oye!, no pienses asi, no te pasara nada, todo seguire bien- Dije para darle confianza al chico pero el seguia en estado "emo".

-No lo sabemos, por eso te lo pido a ti, yo soy la unica familia que le queda a mi hermana, si me sucede algo necesitara tener a alguien que le brinde confianza, tiene a los guardianes pero tu parece darle las fuerzas para seguir adelante- Yo lo interrumpi.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me confias a mi, un completo desconocido, esta responsabilidad?- El chico rio.

-Bueno, en un momento tambien ayudamos a unos completos desconocidos que necesitaban nuestra ayuda (haciendo referencia cuando ayudarón guardianes por primera vez y fusionarse con el Modelo X) y miranos ahora. Asi que promete que lo haras- Entonces extendio su mano hacia mi para "cerrar el trato".

No podia decir que "no" a eso, pero aun era conciente que no podia aceptarlo ya que era cuestión de tiempo de que me fuera de aqui, de este universo, sin embargo aunque mi cerebro decia que no, mi corazón el que hablo, "Si" le dije y nos dimos un apretón de manos.

Justo en ese momento llego la megaman con la lider de los Guardianes para ver mi estado, me preguntarón sobre mi estado, dije que estaba bien que solo me molestaba un poco mis heridas que ahora mismo estaban cubiertas por unos vendajes, Prairie me volvio a explicar lo sucedido pero de una forma más compleja, pero no la entendi, ya con la versión de Vent y Aile me basto para entender, seguimos conversando por un rato y notamos que eran las 8 de la noche, los chicos me invitarón a cenar como agradecimiento de un buen trabajo, yo lo rechaze por cortesia pero mi estomago no estubo de acuerdo e hizo un sonido para mostrar su interes ante la propuesta, todos se rierón de mi e incluso yo, ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer?, le pregunte a Prairie si venia con nosotros, pero ella rechazo con la excusa de que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, de cualquier forma no me quede con las mano vacias, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su puesto, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero creo que Aile quien estaba de brazos cruzados hizo un sonido de molestia.

Caminamos por el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, era realmente un espectaculo, no se podia evitar mirarlo pero debia hacerlo para no chocarme con la gente jeje, sin darme cuenta ya habiamos llegado, era un negocio de comida rapida, Mark Ronald's, el nombre me sonó familiar pero no me moleste en pensar en eso, despues de hacer y retirar el pedido no fuimos a sentar a una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana para poder seguir contemplando el cielo.

-Brindemos por Kenic y por su buen desempeño en su primera misión- Dijo Vent y los tres chocamos nuestros vasos lleno de gaseosa.

Vent y yo pedimos bastante para comer, 2 hamburguesas enormes llena de todo tipo de condimentos, lechuga, tomate, queso, cebolla entre otras cosas, y una caja enorme con muchas papas fritas, mientras que Aile parece que se habia comprado un combo infantil, solo le faltaba el jueguete, para molestar su hermano hizo un comentario chistoso.

-¿Donde esta tu juguete hermanita?, si siempre que venimos te llevas una para tu colección- Ella abrio los ojos y se puso completamente roja.

-¡Idiota!- Entonces le dio un super puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo dejandolo en K.O., todos los demas la miraban con cara de terror, ella quedo jadeando y tanto su puño como la mejilla de Vent que estaba en el suelo del lugar le estaba saliendo humo.

-¿Coleccionas los muñecos de aqui?- Le pregunte mientras me metia una papa lentamente a la boca.

-Yo...- Se quedo en silencio apoyo sus puños cerrados sobre sus piernas y solo miro para abajo con la cara bastante roja.

-Me parece bastante adorable- La chica no dijo nada, quedo en la misma posición y ahora le salia humo por las orejas, yo deje salir una risita, mientras que Vent seguia tirado moviendo los dedos y la cabeza mecanicamente para dar señales de vida.

Cuando terminamos de comer, yo llevaba a Vent en mis hombros, aun fuera de servicio, caminamos con la intención de volver a la base que estaba estacionada en el puerto como si fuera un barco.

-Le pegaste muy duro a Vent, todavia sigue "fuera de servicio"- Dije mirandole la cara que tenia un vendaje en la mejilla por el golpe de antes.

-Se lo merece, habló más de lo necesario- Dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Solo por dijo eso acerca de tus muñecos no esta mal, cada uno tiene sus gustos y tiene que estar orgulloso de eso. O eso es lo que yo pienso- Aile se sonrojo un poco pero aun estaba molesta e hizo un sonido de molestia y desvio la mirada. -Ademas es tu hermano, es tu familia y por lo que sé, la unica que te queda- Entonces ella me devolvio la mirada sorprendida por mi comentario.

-¿Como lo...- Aun sorprendida no pudo llegar a terminar su pregunta, pero yo igual conteste.

-Cuando te fuistes de la enfermeria Vent me lo conto todo, lo de tu madre e incluso de Giro. Pero no te enojes con él tenia sus razones para decirmelo- Le conteste mientras miraba la cara de su hermano dormido.

-No me molesta que lo diga, no es un secreto pero recordarlo al Señor Giroutte y a mi madre hace que se abra una vieja herida que pensaba que habia sanado-

-Lo siento, no tuve que haber dicho nada, mejor me callo- Devie la mirada hacia el frente, tenia una expresión de tristeza en mi cara pero ella con su mano movio mi cabeza en su dirección.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero ven te quiero mostrar algo- Dijo con su alegria recobrada.

Nos desviamos del camino original, cruzamos unas cuantas manzanas hasta llegar hasta un pequeño negocio abandonado, era bastante simple un tono anaranjado con 2 franjas rojas, una en el medio debajo de las ventanas del 1° piso y otra en el techo, una puerta y al lado un gran garage.

-Aqui es donde pasamos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas con Giroutte, aqui era donde recibiamos los pedidos y los enviabamos, era una buena vida hasta ese dia en que lo perdimos- Sus ojos se humedecierón pero los pudo controlar y se limpio con su brazo las lagrimas. -Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, debio ser una gran persona ese Giroutte-

-Lo fue, Vent siempre le decia "Jefe" y yo le decia "Sr. Giroutte" pero siempre fue como un padre para nosotros, cada vez que Vent y yo peleabamos él nos regañaba, recuerdo lo graciosa que era la cara que ponia Vent cada vez que pasaba eso- Se rio un poco por eso. -Despues de su accidente, lo creiamos perdido- Hizo una pausa antes de seguir y miro al cielo. -Nunca se lo dijimos a nadie pero cuando luchabamos contra Serpent en la batalla final, él nos habia absorvido la energia a mi hermano y a mi, pero en ese momento pudimos escuchar la voz de Giro y nos dio fuerza para poder seguir adelante y gracias a eso aun estamos aqui- Entonces un hilo de lagrimas empezarón a brotar de sus ojos. -Por esa razón se que aunque el no se encuentre con nosotros siempre nos cuidara ya que su espiritu e incluso el de nuestra madre se encuentra dentro de nosotros-

Empezarón a salirle aun más lagrimas de sus ojos, por alguna razón no queria que parara de llorar, solo queria seguir mirando esa imagen, la imagen de una joven con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca y un rio de lagrimas alegres en sus ojos mirando el cielo estrellado.


End file.
